The Future Isn't Set in Stone
by NinjaPenguinLover
Summary: The timeline changes drastically with the birth of one Hermione Edolié Malfoy. Timetravel/Maruaders Era/AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary** : The timeline changes drastically with the birth of one Hermione Edolié Malfoy. Timetravel/Maruaders Era.

* * *

 **The Future Isn't Set in Stone** **  
** **Chapter 1.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts. _How did you get it_." Bellatrix was far too close for Hermione's personal liking, but then of course, none of this had been her choice after all. "What else did you and your little friends _TAKE FROM MY VAULT_!" The witch growled at Hermione after throwing her at the floor, causing her to lose her breath with an 'oof,' while her head made a concerning crack against the flooring.

Harry and Ron had been taken to the cellar of the manor shortly prior to this and Hermione had no idea if she would ever see her two best friends ever again, this was death eaters they were dealing with, it was not as if they would simply let them go with a slap on the wrist after trying, and almost succeeding, in spoiling their plans. Opposing them meant death, and more and more people from the light side were experiencing this as the days went by.

Hermione would not lie. The prospect of death did scare her, and so did the crazy, insane and positively evil woman who was currently holding the 'brightest witch of her age' at wand-point, but what scared her more was the thought of the dark side actual winning. She was in the middle of a war and Hermione knew that she might lose people that she cared for, Sirius Black had been one of them, but the thing about wars were they ended, and depending on who won Hermione would not have to lose anymore of her comrades and friends. Currently what she dreaded most was losing Harry and Ron, both of them was family in her book, and she would under no circumstances let them parish in front of her eyes.

She would rather die.

Hermione found herself watching Bellatrix Lestrange with mixed emotions, she hated the woman to no end for what she had done to Sirius (her own bloody cousin), the Longbuttoms and what she was about to do to her, but what over shined the strong emotion of hate was the ice-cold feeling of fear she felt chilling the bottom of her heart. So much for being the oh so brave Gryffindor, she was scared just by being in the mere presence of the horrid woman.

Bellatrix jabbed her wand into Hermione's throat, and the younger witch was sharply pulled out from whatever thoughts she had had. "I didn't take anything, please. _I didn't take anything._ " She cried at the mad look that reached Bellatrix's eyes.

She was going to kill her, and she was going to enjoy killing her.

Hermione was certain, this would be her last day on earth, and she would never get to tell her boys how much she loved them again.

She hoped they would be fine without her, somehow Hermione had always managed to save their arses, and they hers, but this time there would be no saving. She just hoped the two of them got out of this alive, one thing was certain. A cellar could not hold Harry James Potter captured forever, he would find a way out of this mess, he always did. And when he did, he would become the savior of the world.

"I don't believe it." Bellatrix's voice was an angry whisper and it brought fear into Hermione's heart, suddenly the other witch moved on top of her, her hands placed on Hermione's arm and her own wand. Hermione turned her head to see what Bellatrix was doing when a sharp pain stung her arm forcefully, the mixture of the sudden pain and the fear that followed lead Hermione to wail out a loud, startled scream while she tried to rip her arm from her grasp. It was to no help though, the only thing it seemed to do was please her tormentor throughoutly.

Bellatrix Lestrange was _etching_ something into her skin with her wand or a knife Hermione could not figure out, but Bellatrix did it forcefully and she was bloody enjoying it.

It hurt and burned horribly and Hermione could not remember once she had been subjected to this kind of humiliation, discrimination and mutilation. The only thing she could probably associate to this was probably some of the bullying Draco had done to her through her years of Hogwarts, but none of it came even close to what she was feeling now.

Compared to his psychotic aunt Draco seemed like a kindergarten bully.

Unfortunately for Hermione the carvings in her skin would be the least of her worries, the other witch had better things in mind, funnier things in mind, more _entertaining_ things in mind that she wanted to subject her captive to.

Bellatrix proceeded to cut Hermione's skin open, and now it was not just her arm anymore, no, the knife travelled further across her skin, gracing her neck and colour bones as well, before Bellatrix abruptly tore the knife up in an even more destructive move and then proceeded to _bite_ her. " _Stop!_ " Hermione screamed fearfully as canines were buried into her tender, bloodied flesh, "Please, stop!" But the witch continued to let her sharp ivories mutilate Hermione's once beautiful flesh. She bit down hard in a shockingly close distance to Hermione's artery, like some vampire from a bad muggle horror film, drawing another scream, and Hermione could feel the smile that was brought forward by her tormentors glee. At this she tried her hardest to hold back any sounds, just for the mare feeling of satisfaction it brought to her not to let Bellatrix get her way.

 _Oh Merlin, she's absolutely insane, she_ enjoys _this._

Bellatrix smiled wickedly and removed her pearly whites from Hermione's bleeding flesh, licking her lips where blood was clearly evident. And for a short moment Hermione actually believed she was done torturing her and would leave her for now, for a short hopeful moment she really thought she had experienced the worst of it and that the rest of Bellatrix's torture would be a piece of cake.

She could not have been more wrong, for the second Bellatrix got off of her and stood again, she was watching her like a predator watched its prey. Hermione could not help but feel that she was admiring the work she had done on her, for she looked satiated at the blood oozing from the muggleborn witch.

A delightful smile spread wider across her lips and suddenly her wand was pointed directly at Hermione's chest.

 _She's going to kill me. Oh Godric, I hope the boys make it out of here. Ron, you have to help Harry on from now on_

 _"CRUCIO!"_

Her last goodbyes ended abruptly as a pain so intense and all-consuming hit her. It felt like knifes were penetrating her skin and irons were burning her flesh, the screams she had been holding in her best slipped past her lips and her voice could be heard from even outside of the large manor.

It was incredible how quickly one could go from fearing death to _wishing_ for it, really it was only a matter of a few seconds. A few excruciating, otherworldly painful seconds.

Never before in her life had she been in so much pain. She had expected horrible limb tearing pain, but this− _this_ was agony on a totally other level. It was unbearable to say the least, the cruciatus curse was a torture curse, one of the three unforgivable, and also the curse that had made Neville's parents lose their wits, leaving the lad to be raised by his grandmother, she had already known all of this.

What she had not known was how horrible torture really had to be to make you lose your mind. Hermione's eyes were slammed shut by pain, her eyebrows furred together with the rest of her face, wrinkled in hurt. Her eyes were wet with tears, but she could not even feel the water splashing down her cheeks, because everything was clouded by the absolute pain of the torture curse. Through her confused and overworking senses she could hear deformed screams, screams that were probably her own, she would not know, she could not register anything but the pain after all.

She could faintly hear the insane laughter from Bellatrix, because the sound felt even more powerful than her own pain excruciating screams, though it probably was not, was it because it was her making Hermione feel this way that the laughter sounded so loud?

For a moment the pain ceased and all that went through Hermione's mind was the thought of 'would Ron and Harry be treated like this when they were done with her?'

She wished horribly that that would be a 'no' but she knew better than that, she knew that they would call upon Voldemort when they figured out that it was indeed Harry in the basement (they already had a very good idea that it was him), and she knew that Voldemort would kill her best friend, but probably first after he had had his share of fun. The only thing calming about that was the thought of Harry being safe until the self-proclaimed dark lord got him. Was there any way she could delude Bellatrix attentions for just a moment more to give her friends more time?

If there was, she would find it.

Another sickening thought hid her, Ron was not as 'lucky' as Harry would be, he was not considered important enough to keep alive and as a 'blood traitor' as the death eaters would call him, he was probably high on their list to rid the magical world off.

He would suffer heinous torture as bad, if not worse than her own, and then he would more than likely be killed in the most miserable way possible; the Aveda was not painful enough for blood traitors and she was certain that the death eaters had better ideas of how to off her best friend.

Godric, how could she help her boys? There had to be something she could do!

Just as that thought passed her the torture began again, and for what felt like an eternity all Hermione heard, saw, breathed was earth shattering pain.

The next time she had the power to even open her own eyes was when she had faintly noticed that the curse had been stopped, how long she had been under it this time she did not know. It felt like an aeon, but maybe it had only been minutes? The insufferable pain had made her very unaware of the concept of time, a flimsy memory of what she had read passed her mind, those under the curse would be made so unaware of everything because of the natural instinct to push away the feeling of pure agony, it was a defense mechanism, but not a good enough one in Hermione's books.

"Fetch me the goblin," she heard Bellatrix hiss from further away.

She had not even registered that the witch had actually left her, before the order to take care of the Gringott's worker, the poor creature. She could hardly manage to move at the moment, and it took a lot of her strength to simply turn her head a few degrees, but she did so determined. She knew she would regret looking at it, but she let her eyes glide across her cut up arm, morbid curiosity getting the best of her.

 _'Mudblood'_ was torn into her arm, and Hermione's eyes watered again. For an instance she hardly felt the after effects of the curse, every thought in her mind clouded with anger and devastation. She hardly felt the Crucio that had been done on her had been worth her tears when her eyes trailed the horrid letters in her flesh.

She hated Bellatrix Lestrange. _Hated_ her, loathed her, Hermione Jean Granger wanted Bellatrix Lestrange _dead_. No− that would be too good for her, Hermione wanted her to feel the same despair, humiliation and pain as she herself had, the thought of Bellatrix convulsing through Hermione 'Crucio'ing her was the only thing that kept her from slipping into a pain induced coma at the moment.

Hermione heard Bellatrix talk to the goblin, but could not clearly make out the words until the word "LIAR!" tore through the air in a harsh scream. She could faintly see blood drip down the cheek of the goblin when she redirected her vision onto the creatures face.

He had gotten away easy she decided, he should consider himself lucky if she did not take her rage out on him.

"Consider yourself lucky, goblin." Bellatrix hissed, obvious to the fact that for a moment Hermione's thoughts and her words had been consistent, this causing Hermione to feel somewhat sick with herself.

The sound of steps closed in on Hermione, "...The same won't be said for this one."

"EXPELLIAMUS!" and "STUPEFY!" were the next two things she heard, the spells were yelled by what she thought were familiar voices.

It took a moment before it downed her, it was Ron and Harry! They had broken free of the cellar somehow, and they had come to her aid. Thank Merlin, she thought, tears welling up in her eyes. She should never have doubted them for a second, but she had.

The merry thought of freedom barely managed to cross her mind though as she suddenly felt herself being _dragged_ off of the floor by Bellatrix, Hermione's face was turned away from the other witch, but if she had had her eyes on her face she would have been able to see the insane and displeased look that burned in them as the Boy-Who-Lived and his blood traitor side kick came to rescue the last part of the golden trio, the mudblood wench.

While Hermione struggled to even find the power to try to break free Harry and Ron were being kept busy with dueling both Draco Malfoy and his mother, they were short of numbers (if you counted in Lucius Malfoy who had been disarmed by Harry's earlier spell,) but maybe they could make it work, after all both Harry and Ron were very good duelers.

Hermione felt her pulse quicken as a knife was thrust against the flesh on her neck, and exactly like earlier it was far too close for her own liking. She even feared reacting with a gulping motion as it would only force her throat closer to the sharpness that was the cursed knife from earlier. Her exhaustion from being crucio'ed earlier was still there, weakening both her vision and her patience as she tried planning her escape from the inbreed witch behind her. It also made her very, _very_ unstable on her legs and had it not been for Bellatrix's hands around her, Hermione would more than likely still be laying upon the floor, something the girl would have much preferred in fact.

"Drop your wands!" Bellatrix commanded joyfully while Hermione's breath quickened, the knife drew a bit closer to her skin before she could feel a trail of ice on her neck, the knife had drawn blood from her skin. That did not matter to her, though, she had come close to death so many times today that she had already made up her mind about a large amount of things.

One of them being that she would not let them get Harry and Ron.

She would have to do something, and that thing would have to be _now_. "I said, drop 'em!"

"No, d-don't!" She called, her voice faltering slightly because of her lack of strength.

Her demand for their continued fighting had had left two identical shell shocked expressions on her best friends faces, they were both obviously displeased with her reactions. Ron's face twisted into a frown shortly after that, "We're not risking your life!" He called to her, before losing his grip on the wand, letting it fall to the ground with a soft 'thud'.

Harry followed his movements, eyes lingering on the blade that was dangerously tight against Hermione's throat, probably trying to figure out how to get her out of the position she had been dragged into.

"Pick them up Draco. Now." Bellatrix called, startling her nephew, before looking gleefully at Harry who had formed back to his normal face. "Well, well, well... look who we have here, it's Harry Potter. He's all bright and shiny and new again." Bellatrix's mouth was so close to her ear that Hermione could feel her lips moving, her breath was irregular with fear. "Just in time for the dark lord." Hermione's eyes widened in fear, "Call him, call him." Bellatrix demanded.

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and rolled his sleeve up, a scorn on his face, though he seemed pleased with the outcome of Bellatrix's actions.

Hermione knew she had to do _something_.

Her life was on the line, she knew that, but that was not important anymore. What was important was that Harry got out and away from the manor so that he could end the war and the meaningless killing that was happening everywhere. They had lost too many good people to the dark side to let the war be lost, "Harry, Ron, please, make your escape _now_!" She cried before gathering most of her magical power at her core.

Wandless spells were most often associated with underage wizards who had lost control of their emotions and therefore also their magical powers, but other than that they were almost only used by powerful wizards and witches, she had a few times seen Professor Dumbledore use them combined with wordless magic. It was enchanting and downright useful, and if she could just make it work she might actually be able to save her boys.

She had not tried it with a spell of this caliber before, _but_ she knew the basics of it and she had used it a few times before for minor charms and spells, like so many other times before she could possibly be able to pull it off in first try, one go was all she had this time. She would have to focus her magic and try to release the magical power without her wand as an amplifier, it certainly was not easy but she was pretty sure she had tried things that was harder, but of course then she had had more practice and lives were not on the stake then.

It was worth a try, if it could save her friends. She was Hermione Jean Granger, the brightest witch of her age, she could do this. She had to.

She took a few deep breaths and counted down from three in her head.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She shut her eyes in concentration, "Expelliamus!" She all but yelled, feeling her power run from her core out her fingertips, first when she was ready to release all the energy she opened her eyes and aimed firmly at Draco, hoping to blast him far enough away from her friends so that he would not be able to hurt them, and perhaps ensuring Harry and Ron their wands back.

It was quiet for a moment as everyone turned their heads at her shout, Harry and Ron gave a surprised look in confusion while Lucius and Narcissa looked at her almost alarmed (the former all together forgetting the order to summon Voldemort), Draco settled for a confused look with a raised brown, while his aunt Bellatrix frowned.

When Hermione was almost sure she had failed her try and all was lost Bellatrix was flung backwards towards the wall with a surprised cry, the two wands flying off a little further away from Draco, while the blonde was unharmed by the spell.

She was both displeased and confused; why had it not been Draco who she had sent flying? She knew she had the theory down, but as she had come to know through her years at Hogwarts, it was not everything you could learn through a book.

Practice was a much needed thing, and she had not had the opportunity to try this out on larger spells for good yet. It had been her first time trying a wandless spell on such a powerful spell, and it had actually worked, she should be thankful and happy that it had even worked, but this would not hold them off for long, so there was no time to rejoice in newly gained abilities.

She had to figure out how to get the boys out of there, and if possible, herself.

Just then Dobby apparated into the room, unscrewing the chandelier from the ceiling, making it almost hit Narcissa Malfoy, who evaded it last minute, effectively dropping her wand in the process. Dobby snapped his fingers and soon the wand was in his hands, all which was needed now was the last two wizards.

Draco, seeing the elf, quickly picked up the wands again, throwing one at his aunt who easily caught it. The look on her face was absolutely murderous.

Bellatrix was up and about again, the wand Draco had thrown in her hand. "You... how _dare_ you take a witch's wand! How dare you defile your masters!" Bellatrix screamed at the elf, who only threw her a prideful look.

"Dobby has no masters, Dobby is a free elf! And Dobby has come here to rescue his friend, Harry Potter!" the elf said angry, obviously insulted by Bellatrix.

Hermione smiled, she knew she could count on him to get her friends out of there. But to get out they would need a distraction, apparation did not take a long time, but it would be long enough for any of the Malfoy's or the Lestrange to curse them, and as they could not defend themselves while apparating in fear of splinching someone would have to stay behind and make a distraction.

It would not have to be a grand one, just a distraction that lasted a few seconds, and Hermione could make that distraction. Actually, she could _be_ that distraction.

Hermione would gladly lay down her own life in exchange for both of her boys' any day.

She nodded to herself deciding that she would be doing this, whit a painful intake of breath she started running. Her legs felt like jelly but she willed herself forward, rounding the younger Malfoy who had obviously not been expecting her to be able to as much as walk on her own. Covering her friends with her body, ready to block them of any spells Bellatrix and the two Malfoy's might cast, she stood proudly. "Hermione!" She heard Ronald's worried voice, and though she badly wanted to, she never turned her head to watch them, her eyes focused on the enemy.

She ignored his yell before addressing the free elf, "Dobby, can you please take Harry and Ron and bring them to safety?" It could be taken both as a command and a request, Hermione let the elf decide for itself what it was, before she said. "I would be ever so grateful."

Her friends looked at her mortified, though she was not able to see, "We're not leaving without you, Hermione!" Harry's voice called, an edge she had not heard since the official return of Voldemort had happened and Cedric had died, it would break his heart to leave her behind.

Silently praying that he would get over it she decided to address her best friends, "Harry, Ron, I'll take care of things just _go!_ " she cried.

This would be so much easier for her if her boys just for once cooperated with what she was saying and did as told, but of course they did not, they never did, and they would not be Harry Potter and Ron Weasley if they did.

"We can't leave you 'Mione!" Ron called and she could _feel_ the two pairs of eyes drilled into the back of her head.

She had to get Harry and Ron to safety, she had decided to do it and she would. Harry would need to win this war; Hermione was a small sacrifice compared to saving both of them.

"Can't or won't? You haven't got a choice, Ron." Hermione yelled at them, feeling her eyes water again, she had cried far too much lately. "Take care of the two of them, Dobby."

At that she could hear Dobby apperrating the two boys and the goblin away, leaving Hermione behind to the mercy of the Malfoy family and the insane Lestrange.

The looks of utter shock on both Harry's and Ron's face was replaced with a look of horror as they disapperated without her, but she would never know how horror stricken their faces had looked when reality had hit them both and they knew that they would never be seeing the third part of the trio ever again. She never got to look them in the eyes a last time, and she never got to smile at them reassuringly one last time.

She made to hear a few cries of, "No, Dobby!" and "Hermione!" but they could not stop the elf now, luckily for Hermione.

" _NO!_ " Bellatrix roared as the boy-who-lived and his blood traitor best friend disappeared from the manor. The dark lord would not be pleased with them if he found out they had had Harry Potter and let him get away, heads would roll and it would be theirs.

A sudden feeling of relief that she had managed to get her friends out flushed out any feeling of fear from before, and Hermione felt a new confidence build up, "You'll never win this war!" She called, pleased that her plan had succeeded she let a smirk down her face. "Harry's already far, far away. He'll kill Voldemort and you will all suffer from your horrible choices!" She glared at the insane witch, who at this started laughing.

The laughter rung through the else silent room, "You really believe so? The dark lord will get Potter, _and_ your little blood traitor of a boyfriend too! Too bad you won't be here to see the fall of your friends, since you will be the first one to go," Bellatrix announced with glee.

Hermione backed away slowly, she had known when she made her choice of staying back that it had meant dying for her friends. This was not a surprising turn in the least. She wished she could have had more time with her boys, that she could have seen Harry defeat Voldemort, and that she could have seen him and Ginny build a family together and that she might have been able to tell Ron of her feelings. Other than that she had no regrets, dying for her friends was what she wanted, and for the first time in a good while she felt like a true Gryffindor.

A determined look flashed in her eyes as she decided to use her last energy going down with style, she had heard tales from Molly about the Prewett twins and how they had gone down fighting, taking with them five death eaters, perhaps she could do the same?

Draco, Narcissa and Bellatrix were all there in front of her, but only Bellatrix held a wand. Currently she was the biggest worry of them all, she was still without wand though so it would not be exactly easy, but now that she knew how she could perhaps try another wandless spell? After the last one she had lost a fair amount of energy, one spell was probably all that she could manage now... with that thought in mind she gathered her magical energy for one last wandless spell.

She felt slightly like a character in some old western movie, standing there in front of the death eater with her wand pointed at her, as soon as Hermione had fired the witch would do the same. She was sure of it.

The thought of her best female friend in mind she decided on her choice of spell, hoping she could rid the world of at least a few more death eaters, and if not, then she would at least take her tormentor with her in death. Even if it was the last thing she did Hermione would kill that blasted woman.

 _"REDUCTO!"_ She took aim on Bellatrix, and now with slightly more experience she had been able to adjust the spell-casting a little more and this time her spell would hit its target. She made sure of it.

At the same time a yell of, "AVEDA KEDAVRA!" and "EXPULSO!" sounded.

The first one shocking her slightly, she had not seen Lucius Malfoy regain his wand, but there he stood blasting a spell at her catching her off guard. She had expected that Bellatrix was not one to cast the death curse as easily as others, it simply killed and for her there was nothing fun about it unless her victim was convulsing in pain.

Hermione felt a powerful amount of heat at her chest area, the explosion caused by the Expulso was burning through her clothes and skin in the matter of seconds, the feeling of her skin blackening and smell burned meat affected her gag-reflex, and without hearing the sound of metal and glass exploding, Hermione fell to her knees emptying her stomach on the across both the wooden floor and her own clothes. She dried her mouth using her sleeve as she looked up, something felt oddly wrong... Wet brown eyes rose from the floor to surveillance the room, and that was when Hermione noticed that everything had started moving in slow-motion.

Draco had been thrown a few feet back after the Expulso that had hit Hermione, and he was currently watching her with big, shocked eyes, an almost fearful look on his face. He was shouting something at her, or was it at his father? But Hermione could not hear because it was said so slowly... She let her eyes dart towards Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy who was currently on all four stretching forward in a wild attempt to pull at her sister, Bellatrix, whom Hermione discovered was cringed in a weirdly shape.

Time had slowed and Hermione was currently watching the event of her spell unfold.

She felt both disgusted and a little proud when Bellatrix Lestrange exploded slowly in front of her.

Time sped forward to normal speed again and a scream of terror and anguish reached her ear, Narcissa Malfoy was crying out Bellatrix's name, blood from her sister practically flung at her face and a devastated look on her face. Hermione made to see Lucius turn to look at her shocked before time slowed again, she rejoiced in her victory with a slightly insane laugh, she had done it.

She had killed the damned woman.

She hoped Harry would hear of her deeds in joy, she had finally avenged Sirius Black. Harry's godfather and what little he had left of his family had been avenged, and Hermione had done it.

Even if it had caused her own death.

A dry smile tugged at her lips, she too would be gone from this world soon, a bloodied hand sought out her good luck charm that had been hanging around her neck for years now. The broken time-turner that Minerva McGonagall had given her in exchange for the one the ministry had wanted back. Even if the time-turner had ceased to work a century ago, as told by the witch, it still held an emotional value to Minerva and when she had handed it to her student Hermione had realized how big of a gift it was that she had received from the professor.

Imagine her surprise when she grasped the chain that all she felt was deformed metal, and glass chippings that broke through her skin. Bellatrix's spell had destroyed the time-turner, a feat Hermione had earlier thought was impossible, and she realized then, this was why time was moving so slow.

It was not just the adrenalin or the expressionistic feeling of almost dying. No it was because the sand of the time-turner had spread across the room.

She made to look up slowly and exhausted watching the time speed by at the slowest acceleration, a green light was blinding her and she felt her eyes widen as the Aveda Kedavra was inches from her face, the force of it blowing her curly hair out of her face.

Her lips parted lightly from each other when the green light flew through her chest, her heart, and she was pushed backwards while she was still on her knees. Her head flew to the side with the force and she felt the pain of her scull hitting the floor, her arms weirdly and awkwardly at her side, her eyes felt heavy and it was almost as if she was being pulled to sleep forcefully.

The last thing she saw as her eyes closed was Draco Malfoy's face twisted in a mixture of emotions, for a moment she almost thought she saw worry in the pools of blue, they had always hated each other but maybe he had not wished for her death. As strange as it sounded Hermione had never wanted Malfoy dead, beaten up and cursed a little, sure, but never really dead. He was somehow a part of her childhood, even with all the bad things, she hoped he might find the resolve in himself to abandon the Death Eaters and join Harry. Oh there was a funny thought, Ron's face if Malfoy came crawling to be part of the light side. She would have loved to see that.

The thought of her boys saddened her slightly, Ginny would take care of them for her, she hoped.

The last thought that passed through Hermione's mind as her eyes finally did close, and her mind glossed over with grey clouds was, "Good luck boys," then Hermione Jean Granger felt everything fade, and was no more.

* * *

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : The timeline changes drastically with the birth of one Hermione Edolié Malfoy. Timetravel/Maruaders Era.

* * *

 **The Future Isn't Set in Stone**

 **Chapter 2.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hermione awoke with a startled scream, falling out of bed and crashing onto the floor frightened, her comforter half wrapped around her small torso. She had perplexed twisted and pushed herself further from her bed, and when she finally realised that she was _home_ , she was _saf_ e she sniffled a few times. Biting her lip harshly while tears fell from her eyes, she cried. Her mother had told her explicitly to keep her voice down at night, as her father had need for his sleep since he was working extra hard at the ministry lately. Then again, neither of her parents knew of her bizarre nightmares, she had not yet decided if she wanted them to know of her strange dreams.

Hermione sniffled again, her nose was running, and suddenly a handkerchief was being pushed into her hands, "Miss Hermione, Dobby is here," a familiar voice called, petting her hair affectionately. Hermione stared at the bat-eared being for a few seconds, blinking at him in surprise before pushing her comforter aside and flinging her arms around the elf. "There, there." The elf comforted, "Dobby is here to care for Dobby's Young Miss," he called, letting her hug him as tightly as she wanted.

Hermione pulled away a few minutes later, dabbing her eyes with a new handkerchief Dobby had given her, "T-Thank you, Dobby." She whispered, her voice hoarse like it always was when she had been crying.

Dobby offered to help her off the floor, "kindly take Dobby's hand, young Miss." The elf said, extending his

hand so that the small girl could get back on her legs. "Dobby will help young Miss back to bed." He explained as she let him help her off of the floor, not in the least bit bothered by the girl's weight as he helped her stand, and slowly walked with her over to the much too large bed. Elf's were not very physically strong creatures, but as Hermione was very underweight, especially for an eleven-year-old, it was no problem for Dobby to even carry her.

Hand-in-hand with Dobby, her feet unsteady and her body still shaking, Hermione reached the bed and sat down on the ledge; It was now she noticed that her green, silk nightgown was practically drenched in sweat, and that she really, really needed a bath. She noticed now that her platinum coloured hair was clinging to the sides of her face, and with a quick look into the mirror she gathered that, yes, she looked like a mess. Not just because of the sweat, her usually lively sky blue eyes were bloodshot and she looked like she had barely slept at all lately.

Which she had not.

After a few more minutes passed in silence, with the exception of her ragged breaths and few sniffles she looked at the house-elf curiously, "What is the time, Dobby?" She inquired.

She knew it was after midnight, probably late in the night, or early in the morning, for she always awoke around that time lately. "It is being early. Far too early for Young Miss to be awakes." Dobby said.

"I won't be able to fall asleep again…" she trailed off, the memory of red dancing before her eyes.

"Should Dobby run the bath for Dobby's young Miss?" He asked.

Hermione nodded appreciatively, "A bath would be delightful, thank you." She decided, Dobby looked at her worriedly while grasping her hand and walking her through the halls to the bathroom on the second floor of the manor.

The bathroom was pretty, at least Hermione had always thought so, it was much too large for her alone and it was covered in cream coloured tiles with different patterns. The bathtub stood out though, as it was a nice grass green colour with silver faucets and shiny, silver grouts. Like the bathroom itself, the bathtub was overly too big for her alone, it could have probably spaced around twenty people easily, and Hermione quite enjoyed that she was able to swim around and play in it. Usually the small girl was not allowed to play much, as her parents expected her to study, but when she bathed neither of them were there and she was free to do whatever pleased her, so she did. She splashed around in the bobble filled water, and throughoutly enjoyed herself, sometimes she would blow bubbles and pop them, and other times she would simply bring a book and read in piece. Her parents were not much for the fictional literature, but Hermione lived for it, she had always aspired to one day become an author herself; she knew that would never happen, as other things were expected of her by her family.

Dobby walked into the bathroom, just after she did, with a nice and warm looking cup of tea in his hands, that he gently sat down on the edge of the tub. He snapped his fingers and the tub filled itself, warm and steamy water coming out of the taps and bobbles springing to life.

"Miss likes Dobby's bobbles?" Dobby asked, as he always did, "Dobby has brought young Misses tea," he said smilingly, and Hermione could smell the nice aroma of the rose tea, and a small smile flickered onto her face Dobby always knew just how to make her feel better.

"Thank you," she said as she stripped herself of her clothes, and Dobby placed a nice, fluffy towel close to the tub in her reach, before laying a book on top of it. It was a new one she had gotten Dobby to get her, it was called the Collector, and while it may have been new to her the first publication of the books had happened in 1963. When Hermione purchased books it was always with the help of Dobby, for she could not leave the house.

Her parents had no idea she had Dobby buy her books for her pocket money, if they did she would neither have pocket money nor her own house-elf. Because the books were almost always muggle books, there was nothing wrong with them per se, but as they were written by muggles her mother would probably pass out if she knew her daughter was reading that sort of material. This was also the reason Hermione had her books stashed nicely away in a charmed, secret box beneath her bed.

She loved reading muggle books, not only had they new, strange, and foreign concepts that she was not used to from books written by wizards, they also satisfied the curiosity she felt about the muggle world which fascinated her to no end.

Dobby was the only one who knew about it, and he had promised to keep it a secret between the two of them, Hermione knew he would keep his word. For one, Dobby was incredibly loyal to her, as he was _her_ house-elf, gifted to her upon her birthday, and two, he was also her friend.

Her best friend.

Her only friend.

Hermione had never in her now eleven years of living been allowed to play or be together with children her own age, she had Dobby and her brother for company, though the later was only ever there for summer breaks and Christmas leave. Hermione was born with a terrible health, as was the fate of some pure-blooded wizards. She knew that her sickness was caused because of inbreeding, which was because of the pure-blood customs' of marrying one of the twenty-eight families to keep the blood clean. And unfortunately you can only exchange genes from within a family so many times before everyone is related to everyone.

Hermione had long ago settled herself with the outcome that she would marry one of the twenty-eight, she would not protest when her mother selected her a fiancé unless she chose some of their immediate family. She had read those muggle books on biology, and so she knew what had really caused most of her innate diseases; she would never expose a child to such health issues. She knew her parents were not related, so there she was lucky, but her mother's parents had been uncle and niece, her mother had never been affected by this, though and Hermione had not yet read enough about biology to know why she was so affected when none of her other family members were.

She would let sleeping dog lie, for now at least that was the best idea.

Her brother was already engaged to be married, and he was going to be we in a form of merging of two ancient and noble houses, he was pleased with his engagement as he was in love with his fiancée. Hermione hoped to achieve that one day too, a marriage out of love rather than an arranged one.

Her brother and his fiancée were both a little older than her, though the fiancée was a year younger than her older brother was, and so they used most of their year attending wizarding school at Hogwarts, a place Hermione very soon would be attending as well.

It was procedure that when a wizard, or a witch as she was, became eleven years of age he or she would start at Hogwarts the first September after that. Hermione had long since received her letter of admission, and she was ecstatic to finally go out and meet some new people. It was not that she did not love Dobby, Merlin no, that elf was more of a parent to her than her father and mother could ever hope to become, he had raised her and cared for her since the day she came into the world, and Hermione would always be eternally gracious for that. It was just the fact that she so very much wished for some friends her own age. Some friends who might understand her, that was all she ever wanted.

"Dobby will leave to make breakfast ready." The elf announced, pulling the girl out of her thoughts.

"Oh, of course Dobby, and again, thank you very much for the tea." She replied mindlessly, before watching the elf leave. Breakfast preparation always took a great deal of time for the elves as they made food enough to feed an army, and food good enough to serve Merlin. Dobby's pumpkin pasties were Hermione's favourite food, even if her mother claimed that pasties were not actually food.

Hermione got into the bathtub and sat there for awhile, sipping her much beloved rose tea, while silently going over how nice she thought living at Hogwarts would become, in her head. The nightmare from earlier barely bothered her now, and she was getting accustomed to having them, but they were still fairly horrid. She was not entirely sure what they were about, she only remembered short moments of them, and everything else was a blur to her. What she most distinctively remembered from her dreams were the feelings she had while experiencing them, fright, terror, confusion and desperation─ this combination of feelings was strange and not particularly pleasant so Hermione had tried to avoid thinking of the dreams, but she failed more often than not.

A particular moment of her dream passed through her mind, blood, her blood, was everywhere. The pain was too much. Everything hurt. There was a sea of flames, red light... Then a green flash. Hermione took a quick intake of breath, starting to hyperventilate− _her lungs burned._

She coughed and coughed, _and her lungs were burning and she was under water._ She struggled to get up from the water now, all her actions disturbed by her panic. She kicked and punched and tried to get up from the water, she hit something and she was sure she could hear the muzzled sound of her tea cup being shattered through the water.

She was _drowning_ and she was going to die if she did not get up from the tub right this moment.

Everything darkened, she was losing conscience− and then she was pulled from the water by strong arms. " _What in the blazing hells, Hermione?_ " Her brother's voice sounded− had he heard her trash the teacup and come to inspect?

She coughed and coughed and coughed until there was no more water in her lungs, and her brother comfortingly caressed her back with the arm that was not holding her torso up from the water, "Were you _trying_ to drown yourself, you insolent fool?" He demanded sourly, and she knew that the harsh words were because of worry and not because he felt distaste for her, Lucius was just that sort of wizard.

When she had calmed her breath a bit more he lifted her over the edge of the tub and placed her in the windowsill, before handing her the fluffy towel that had been beside the tub, she pulled it around her naked body before giving an apologetic smile to her brother, "Sorry Lucius," she said, before noticing a spot of blood in his platinum-blonde hair. "Are you bleeding?" she asked, concern evident as she looked at him with a small frown. It was only in his hair, his dark dress robes were without blood, but very, very wet after having been dumped in the top to pull her up.

Lucius frowned, palming his long hair, before saying, "No." And then he proceeded to take her hand in his, "But you are." He said, inspecting the tiny, bony hand; there was a small cut on the back of it, which was bleeding quite profusely.

"It must have happened when I accidently hit the teacup, earlier," she mumbled distractedly.

Lucius nodded in agreement, "Honestly, you are just a bunch of trouble, sister." He pulled out his wand and cast a quick 'Ferula' and bandages were around her hand in the time of a heartbeat.

"Thank you Lucius," she said, before making to stand, only to be pushed back on her butt by Lucius.

"Just a moment," he said shortly, before throwing a 'Scorgify' at the teacup shards and himself, making the shards disappear along with the blood. Hermione had altogether forgotten about the pieces of porcelain even being there, of course Lucius had always been the more perceptive sibling. "Go get dressed, I'll have mother take a look at the cut after breakfast." Lucius said before turning to walk out the bathroom, casting a 'Calidum aerem' on his wet clothes, drying them off effectively before leaving through the door.

Hermione jumped off the windowsill, casting a glance at where the blood and chippings of the cup had been thinking back at the Scorgify. Lucius was sixteen years old, which meant he was not allowed to do magic outside of school just yet, but with the amount of house-elf's they owned no one would truly be able to tell that he'd overstepped the law. This school year Lucius would be a sixth year and she would officially start as a first year student, and she would finally be sorted and join both Lucius and Narcissa at the Slytherin table, it was going to be brilliant, she was sure.

She graphed her book, thanking Merlin that Lucius had a) not noticed it or b) chosen to ignore it entirely. She wondered briefly how much time she had spent in the bath pondering, for Lucius to be awake the clock had to be at least seven. She left the bathroom to get dressed, the walk to her room on the third floor was usually a little slower, but knowing that her brother was up and about signalled the soon awakening of her parents and she could not afford to be caught with her book.

Hermione carefully stuffed the book inside the box, a sad smile on her face as she did so; she wished she could read it in public without the fear of her mother having to go to Saint Mungus. Maybe one day things would be different, she hoped as she quickly got dressed. Hermione was not one to stare at her closet doubtful of what to wear, this was caused by two things. One, she was only eleven years old and clothes frankly could not mean less to her. Two, her mother always had the elf's put out an outfit of her choosing the night before; Hermione had never gotten to choose what she would like to wear.

This might have been slightly unusual for an eleven-year-old girl, but with Semele Malfoy (Née Rosier) as a mother Hermione had quickly learned that any and _every_ time was a time to look your best. It was expected of her to be well dressed, polite, clever and kind; and apparently she was not equipped to pick out her own outfit yet, according to her mother.

Sometimes Hermione was jealous of her brother, Lucius did not have the same sort of expectations on his shoulders. He was not going to be handed off to another pureblood family as some trophy wife like she was bound to be. When the time came he would be the Master of the house and his word would be law, and she would be the Missus of more than likely the Nott family heir, Crouch family's second-in-line, or the Parkinson family's heir.

Hermione dressed herself in the silver and black dress-robe that was laid out for her, a pair of shoes were laid out for her, this was _not_ a usual accurance by far. Hermione hardly ever left the manor, much rarer the estate. Shoes were not attire she usually wore, so just seeing them was cause for excitement and joy. Today she was visiting Diagon Ally with her mother.

Hermione quickly brushed her hair and descended the stairs, walking into her father's library to grab a charms lecture book before seating herself in the dining room. A quick glance to the clock assured her that she had plenty of time to read through at least half of her book before either of her parents showed up for breakfast, they might be awake but they never appeared before entirely presentable, so it could take a while, especially for her mother.

Hermione however had been awake for over three hours now, it was nearing eight 'o clock, and she was looking quite forward to breakfast as she now had gained an appetite.

"Good morning," She greeted quietly as Lucius entered the dining room forty minutes later, his own book in hand, taking seat at the end of the table. He cast a quick glance at her, and something in his eyes told Hermione that he had something to say, but he did not and merely kept quiet and the only form for acknowledgment he showed her was a fast nod, and then his eyes were glued to the pages of his book. Hermione decided to go back to reading her own, and ignored her brother's presence as he did hers.

After ten minutes of absolute silence with exception of pages being flipped, her brother cleared his throat, a clear indication of his wanting of her attention, his eyes had until then stayed on the paper of his book, but Hermione had seen that he was not really reading, "...Mother plans to take you out for school supplies today, does she not?" It was phrased as a question, but she knew he knew that their mother was taking her to Diagon Alley.

"Yes?" Hermione unsurely answered, what was he up to? Lucius rarely did anything for anyone but himself, it almost always had some sort of margin for him. He had done his good deed today, saving her from drowning, and she doubted that his personality had changed overnight.

After another long moment of silence Lucius raised his eyes from his book, seeking out her eyes, clearly wanting to make an agreement with the younger Malfoy. "See too that you disappear from her presence after you've gotten the last of your supplies." Hermione knew he was planning at leaving it at that, but she was also born a Malfoy, and though she did a lot of things out of the kindness of her heart, helping her brother was not usually one of them.

"Why?" She asked simply, a cool look on her face.

Lucius frowned at her, "...Mother is planning on introducing you to the younger Crouch today. You will not be engaged to that imbecile. Besides, you owe me for earlier." He simply said, returning to his reading.

Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics, it was not that Lucius was a protective brother, no far from actually. It was just that he could not stand the Crouch family, in particular the older Crouch, and he would rather perform the Aveda Kedavra on himself than be related to him in any form.

Hermione had never met either of the two Crouch brothers, but from what Lucius had told her the family did not meet up to Malfoy standards, and the only reason the family had even been considered worthy of thought was because their mother was related to it through her father's mother.

"Well, I _am_ in need of a good new quill." Hermione hummed, though her acceptance to _disappear_ for awhile had nothing to do with writing tools and more to do with exploring, her brother smirking at her, "But if mother throws a fit it is on _your_ head." She added quickly.

"That is agreeable," After all, Lucius would rather deal with a mildly annoyed Missus Malfoy than ever allowing the horrid Martin Crouch to be his brother-in-low.

The thought was simply off-putting.

* * *

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary** : The timeline changes drastically with the birth of one Hermione Edolié Malfoy. Timetravel/Maruaders Era.

* * *

 **The Future Isn't Set in Stone**

 **Chapter 3.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Going shopping to some might seem like a chore or just an ordeal that they had to be done with, but to Hermione it was a pleasure to be out in the open, amongst people. A pleasure the young Malfoy never quite got to rejoice in. That was why the sounds of the crowds bussing about, even the noisiest of yells, were pleasant to her ears and made her excited to the core.

This was new, this was _interesting_ , and Hermione would most assuredly be using her 'free time', as instructed by Lucius, to go explore Diagon Ally further. There was so many things she had yet to see and experience here, she would bet that even muggleborns knew more of Diagon Ally than she did. But then again, she could count on one hand how many times her mother had brought her shopping.

A firm hand grabbed Hermione's shoulders, leading the eleven-year-old forward, "Do not get lost Hermione, you know how bad your health is! We mustn't expose it to this filth for too long, so I'd rather we got this over with quickly." Her mother urged, clearly uncomfortable with her lone daughter being out in the open, amongst people, (or potential sources of contamination as the older Malfoy surely thought them to be).

Hermione would have loved to roll her eyes at her mother, and her ridiculous ideas of to what would put her health risk, but it was not worth the perpetual lecture about what ladies did and did not do. Rolling eyes were number one on her mother's list of unacceptable public behaviour, she would not have it. _"Ladies are proper and delicate, they do everything gracefully and respectfully,"_ she remembered her mother saying long ago. And if Hermione had a sickle for every single time her mother had lectured on the topic of manners the girl would probably be able to buy the entire family estate of off Lucius hands soon.

That thought seemed awfully pleasant to Hermione and she could not help the amused grin that spread on her face, _definitely_ a lovely thought that was.

"Wipe that idiotic expression off of your face at once, Hermione." Her mother berated her, before she was lead into an expensive looking clothing shop with the name _'Twilfitt and Tattings'_. "Now, do _not_ embarrass me in here. The ladies from the tea club could more than likely be here with their children, and I won't stand for being made the fool of the week at the next tea meeting. Do you understand me, Hermione?" Her mother whispered fiercely to which Hermione could only nod.

"Yes, mother."

"Good, and do stand still when Madam McCoy takes your measurements, answer only when spoken too and say nothing else. Are we clear?" Her mother continued sharply, both her hands on Hermione's shoulders as she carefully pushed her daughter into a sitting chair in what was obviously the waiting room.

In her head Hermione could not help exclaiming a short, _'Crystal, Sir!'_ that she remembered the main character of one of her muggle books use once, apparently it was meant more as a sarcastic response than nothing else. "

Yes, mother." She answered again, as she folded her hands carefully in her lap, cheek would get her nowhere, she knew as much.

"Good," Her mother approved, kissing her hair affectionately.

She and her mother had a weird relationship, not necessarily a bad one, just a strange one. Her mother had always been strict, but if Hermione did as asked, then she would be bathed in love, affection and all that followed. Hermione knew that she was the favourite child, her mother had always wished for a daughter ever since she had birthed Lucius, and Hermione was an unexpected but appreciated addition to the family, she had been told.

Hermione did not know why, but her mother and Lucius got on quite badly, the both of them rarely showed so in front of her father, but their associations were uncomfortable and odd at best. Hermione had never thought to ask why the two of them treated each other so poorly, simply because she knew it was none of her business. Therefore, she ignored her brother and mother's circumstances, pretending that all was in the greatest order, _especially_ in public. No one in the family did or said anything that would indicate that two of the Malfoy's disliked one another, it would degrade the family honour.

Hermione threw a glance out the window, she saw many other children around her age entering a clothing shop a little away from the one she was inside, "Madam Wilkin's Robes For All Occasions," was the name of the middle sized shop. She assumed that most of the shops clients were attending Hogwarts already or would start the first of September, much like her. She almost pouted at the thought, had her mother taken her to the other shop she might have had the pleasure of making herself some friends before school start.

Hermione had not noticed that she had said the shop's name out loud before her mother had thrown her a scowl, obviously less than happy that she addressed the shop. "That boutique is for lower class wizards and witches," her mother huffed, looking displeased across the streets. "It's not a place you want to be seen setting foot, darling." She said distastefully.

"Oh," Hermione answered slightly put down, "Of course." There went that possibility of gaining a few acquaintances before school start.

"You wouldn't want to shop there, young lady!" A nasal voice interrupted, "I've heard that Madam Wilkins sells clothes to _mudbloods_! Do you believe that, Missus Malfoy, mudbloods!" In front of them stood a plumb older lady, her face was collected in a hateful scorn, Hermione visibly flinched at the choice of words but smartly kept her mouth shut, this sort of thing was something that was very common in her parent's circle of friends and associates.

Hermione's mother's face brightened, "Missus Flint," she said pleased, "What a coincident meeting you here, how are you, love?"

Missus Flint smiled and kissed her mother on each cheek, before loudly, in her annoyingly high-pitched voice, exclaimed, "I'm _brilliant_ , dear!" Before her gaze landed on Hermione again, a weird sparkle in her eyes as she said, "this is the mystery daughter we never see, I take it?" Hermione almost flinched when the older lady gave her a once over, but bit it in and rose from her chair to curtsy politely at the older lady, before her mother introduced them.

"Hermione, this is Missus Flint, she's one of the regulars at the tea club, she has the most beautiful manor and her house-elf makes the most delicious of cakes," Her mother said, placing a hand on Hermione's shoulders.

Missus Flint squealed out in what sounded like embarrassment, "Oh, you flatter me so!"

"Missus Flint, this is as you guessed my only daughter, Hermione."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Hermione smiled and accepted the anticipated cheek kisses, returning two of her own. "Mother speaks so well of you, and I must say, you are even lovelier in person." Hermione praised, taking one out of her brother's book.

She had not grown up as Lucius' sister without learning a few of his tricks, getting into the good graces of the snobbish upper class women her mother socialized with was the least of Hermione's abilities.

Missus Flint smiled pleased, before giving out an embarrassed giggle, "Charmed," she replied to Hermione before directing her gaze onto her mother, "My, Missus Malfoy, your daughter is lovely, and oh so very pleasing to the eyes! I understand why you would hide such a treasure away!"

Hermione's mother smiled at the other woman's appreciation of her daughter, Hermione had done well and her mother was happy with her. "Why thank you, Missus Flint, I'm glad you think so."

A mischievous glint shone in the older woman's eyes before she lightly brought up a subject Hermione rather hated, "She's sure to grow into quite the beauty when she's older, I'm sure she already has _plenty_ of suitors!" Missus Flint fished.

Semele smirked, "Of course, she is my daughter after all. Actually we are going to be meeting with a potential betrothed later," Hermione was not surprised in the least, but Missus Flint looked a little conflicted and maybe even a little disappointed, "However, I'm not sure if he measures up to the standards of our lovely Hermione... It's so hard finding good young wizards these days, no?" Her mother trailed off with sigh.

Missus Flint immediately saw her chance and abruptly interrupted, "Hermione's starting Hogwarts this year, is she not?" Hermione knew were this conversation was headed, and sighed internally. There her mother went again, finding her a sea of suitors.

Before more could be said a tall, slender woman came out from a back room, a measuring tape was flung around her neck, and a young boy followed her out to them, he looked to be a couple of years older than Hermione, but he could not be more than fourteen.

"Oh, Tristan dear, finished already I see," Missus Flint said gleefully, before turning to who Hermione guessed was Madam McCoy who had already wrapped up what looked to be several robes, "Just put them on the bill, dear," she said and Madam McCoy nodded before smiling at Hermione.

"Young Miss Malfoy," The boutique owner greeted, before turning to Semele and glanced between her and Missus Flint, "I'll take care of your daughter, Missus Malfoy, " she said politely before leading Hermione in to the next room to take her measurements, the eyes of the slightly older boy followed her as she entered the room and Hermione looked back at him curiously until the door was closed, she managed to hear her mother being introduced to the boy, Tristan Flint the Second, seemed to be his title.

The process of being measured was quickly over with, and it seemed Missus McCoy knew exactly what types of robes Hermione would be needing, what colour they were supposed to be, and how many she would be wanting all this without Hermione opening her mouth.

More than likely her mother had owled her for an appointment, so then again it was not all that weird. "It's not often you are spotted out of the manor, Miss." Madam McCoy said, curiosity evident in her voice.

Hermione knew the woman was fishing for gossip to entertain her other clients with, and wisely responded with a, "Is that so?" And said no more before Madam McCoy had wrapped away the robes Semele would be buying for Hermione, and lead her back into the waiting room where her mother was unsurprisingly still talking to Missus Flint. The fact that Hermione was sick was not something anyone besides her family and their house elves knew off, and both of her parents had taught her better than to let out such crucial information to the public.

"─Lovely," she heard her mother say, "Then, please do take good care of my daughter in Hogwarts, Mister Flint." Hermione approached them and 'Mister Flint' as her mother had called him, flashed Hermione a brief smile before both he and his grandmother disappeared out of the boutique.

Hermione took a deep breath in annoyance. Now she would have to deal with yet _another_ suitor, her mother was terrific at gathering those, but at least, Hermione thought, this one was not in any direct relation of her.

That was always a plus, no?

She left the shop together with her mother and more robes than she would probably need at Hogwarts anyways, and her mother lead her to a Cauldron shop where they got the exact cauldron mentioned in the letter, and a few other necessary items, such as her potions supplies, before they left for Ollivanders, which Lucius had told her was the best wand shop in all of Great Britain.

Lucius rarely lied, and he had a good eye for quality so she was more than a little surprised at the state of the shop. It's exterior looked old and rustic, but the sign did say _'Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.'_ _Hermione reminded herself that 'new' did not always mean 'better.'_

Her mother carefully pulled out the handkerchief she usually carried in her pocket, a pure silk handkerchief with the initials _'E.M'_ embroidered into it, (her mother owned at least a few dozens of them and she brought them with her _everywhere_ ,) before using the silk to open the door to the shop, holding the door open for her daughter, ushering her in, before closing it again.

Hermione had to hide the smile that graced her face at the little jump her mother made, when the bell chimed and a little dust that had collected fell down like snowflakes.

The insides of the shop were much similar to the outsides Hermione noticed, old, dusty, but it had personality and Hermione quite liked that. "Just a minute," A voice called from a backroom, he had more than likely heard the doorbell chime as they went inside the shop.

Semele looked at her daughter sharply, before pulling out Hermione's own handkerchief up of her pocket and putting it in her daughter's hands. "Rub your hands with that when you're done touching the wands. You never know who, or in some cases _what_ , might have touched the wands before you, dear."

Hermione nodded at her mother and accepted the handkerchief that had been pushed into her hands. "Of course, mother."

"Missus Malfoy; walnut, dragon heartstring, 9 inches and slightly springy, it has been at least a few years since you last came here," the wand-maker greeted friendly, after sliding into the shop on a ladder, surprising Hermione a tad.

"Ollivander," Her mother greeted, not in the least surprised by his antics, "last time I was here it was with Lucius, and that was six years ago. I suppose it has been awhile." Her mother said.

The man smiled at Hermione, "Indeed it has," he agreed, "I see you've brought your youngest along today, I was wondering when I'd be seeing her. I assume you are starting Hogwarts in September, then." Hermione nodded, "Brilliant, brilliant, let's find you a wand, young lady," After measuring her, he turned around, climbed the ladder and traced his fingers across several elongate shaped boxes, before giving a short "Aha!" and pulling one out from the neatly organized pile, he climbed down from the ladder and presented her the wand after brandishing it from its box. "Here we are," he said and handled her the wand, Hermione watched the wand curiously, handling it between nervous fingers, before Ollivander shook his head disapprovingly, "What are you waiting for? Give it a try, child."

And Hermione did just that.

And shortly after shelves were flying out of their places, papers rising, it seemed she had called in a small tornado, she wide eyed placed the wand back on Mister Ollivander's desk, taking a short step back, "Sorry!" She said simultaneously as he said, "Not this one, it seems," he then proceeded to cross to the other end of the shop looking through a few shelves before handling her a new one, this one was of a lighter colour and Hermione nervously swung it before a raincloud emerged and wetted the shops floor and her, her mother and Ollivander.

"Not this one either, it seems," the wand-maker sighed, before grasping a wand from another shelf.

Hermione's mother sighed, "Hermione, love, when you're done, wait for me outside, I'm going to go purchase your books, as this might take a while." Her mother said, placing a small bag of Galleons in Hermione's possession.

"Alright, mother," Hermione said, pocketing the handkerchief as soon as her mother had left, then accepting a black wand Ollivander handed her.

"Perhaps this one?" He asked, grinning at her actions.

Or perhaps not, because seconds later Ollivander had much greyer hair on his head, the ends charcoal.

"Nope, definitely not." He mused as Hermione flushed red and apologised yet again. "I think I might have the perfect thing for you."

Eleven tries after that, Hermione was _still_ without wand, Ollivander was starting to grow slightly discontented, and a large pile of boxed wands had been collected on his desk. "No matter!" He said, before leaving Hermione, entering the backroom where to the door had been shut to the entire time.

For a moment Hermione actually believed he had given up on her, and that he would not come back and that she would never be accepted into Hogwarts because of lack of wand. But then he emerged from the backroom, a slightly mad smile playing on his lips, which unsettled Hermione a bit. "Perhaps," he said a glint of _something_ shining in his eyes, and then he gave Hermione an old wooden box.

On the front of the box a lion was engraved, and beneath it some initials stood, ' _G.G'_ , Hermione did not ponder over the letters for long before her eyes fell on the nicely carved details in the wood, vines were surrounding the lion, and flowers looked to be growing everywhere. "What a beautiful box," she mumbled, slightly awestruck at the gorgeous design.

"Indeed, but the box is not what you want, child. It is the artefact that rests inside of it that you are requiring," Ollivander said, though he was obviously pleased with her reaction to the carvings and patterns.

Hermione nodded and opened the box carefully, it was old and very dusty, even after Ollivander had blown large amounts off of it, some dust started tickly her nose as she opened and she full out sneezed, almost falling because of the sudden action, "Bless you," Ollivander said gleefully.

Hermione nodded and replied with an absentminded, ' _thank you_ ,' as she watched the wand inside the box with wide eyes. "Beautiful," she uttered at the dark brown wood, "I've never seen anything like it," she mumbled, letting Ollivander take the box as she carefully lifted the finely crafted wand out of the red velvet it had lain on.

She felt a source of heat and light as she picked it up properly, while inspecting it she felt a feeling of belonging. The wand was chest-nut coloured and the texture of the wood was smooth, and almost pleasing to her fingers, she smiled at it, running her fingers up and down the nice flowery carvings it was decorated with, before looking displeased with the end of the wand.

A glass lion head was decorating the end of her wand.

Perhaps she could convince Ollivander to give her a different wand, even though she was very aware of the fact that this wand has chosen her as its master.

"English oak, 10 ¾ inches, with a core of thestral tail hair," Ollivander informed, and as if reading her mind, he shortly after added, "Don't worry, though it is a rather decorative part and it is a shame to take it off, the lion _can_ be separated from the wand." He carefully picked up the wand from her hands, and then proceeded to hand it back to her without the glass decoration on it. "Here you go, little Miss."

Hermione flashed him a strong smile of all pearly whites, "Thank you so much, Mister Ollivander," she said, placing the acquired amount of seven galleons into his hands.

He just smiled and placed the wand back into the box, placing the glass head in the red velvet, he handed her the box and with a quick goodbye Hermione was rushing out the shop, to see if her mother had returned yet.

"Curious," Said Ollivander to himself, watching the shop door with delight, "simply curious... to think the daughter of a Malfoy, a descendent of Salazar Slytherin himself, should be chosen by Godric's wand... Simply curious."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Semele Malfoy was _not_ waiting for her daughter outside when Hermione had finally finished purchasing her wand, therefore the youngest Malfoy decided to do exactly as her brother has suggested earlier that morning and sneak away while she could. She would have plenty of time to explore, she concluded, as her brother would first pick her up at Ollivanders around noon, more than an hour and a half from now.

She practically danced off on her way, mirthfully ready to explore the wizarding town and figure out, at the very least, some of its secrets. Hermione wanted nothing more than to go to the nearest bookstore and buy a few books to add to her collection, but she deluded that that might not have been the best idea considering the fact that her mother was currently, as far as she knew, buying her school books.

And who knew what book store that took place in?

A few minutes of joyful walking later and Hermione stopped by a street vendor who seemingly sold quills and other writing supplies, "Curious, Lass?" The chubby man asked, smiling at Hermione, showing of a few missing teeth.

"I suppose so," Hermione nodded, watching what she believed to be a pen, albeit a strange one, she had never seen one like it before... "What a curious item," she mumbled, before giving a hopeful glance at the vendor, "May I?" She inquired, and when she got an accepting nod she picked it up and studied it, "Where do you poor in the ink?" She asked confused.

"Ye' don't," he answered, "'Dis a muggle pen, ye' see, I'mma half-blood, learned o' this from me mum. Weirdoes, them muggles are, but they make some practical items, one must say. Ye' have to replenish these once a while though." He explained.

Hermione nodded at him, "I like it," she said, "How much is it?" She asked genuinely curious.

The man smirked at her, "How 'bout I give ye' this one for free? Ye' can come back for the next one, if ye like it." he offered.

"Oh, but I can't do that, won't you be needing the money?" Hermione would feel bad for simply just receiving the pen.

"Nah," the man waved her off, "It's worth a sickle, take it, 's not every day I see pureblood folk interested in muggle stuff!" He grinned.

Hermione flushed, considering flat out rejecting that statement, if her mother heard of this then she was more than done. She was dead. "Thank you, then, I really appreciate it. I must really be on my way," she mumbled the last part, for she realized that if she stood around spending all her time there she would not be able to do much exploring, "How a nice day, Sir." She curtsied him quickly before running along, after hiding away the muggle pen in her pocket where she was sure her mother would not find it.

"I wonder where I should go next," She thought to herself, wondering through the busy streets, before she roughly dropped to the ground by the force of something else, "Ooof!"

Hermione landed on her bottom, "Ouch..." she winced, her hands stinging. She had probably scratched the wound from earlier up again, even if her mother had repaired it, it was still very delicate. Besides that, her dress was probably dirty from the direct contact with the ground.

Perfect.

Her mother was going to be so angry with her.

"Watch where you're going, will you?" A haughty voice told her.

Hermione felt herself frown as she looked at the boy who had run into her, "Well, excuse you," she mumbled as she got off the ground herself, dusting off her clothes before glaring at the boy. "Why don't _you_ watch where _you're_ going?" She returned.

The boy, a spectacle wearing brunette, glared at her, " _You_ ran into _me_." He claimed, annoyance evident in his voice.

Hermione frowned. That was not true, that little liar. "I think I will be on my way," she decided and mimicking her brother she glared at him, "there is no reason to stand around here, arguing with someone with less intelligence than that of a mountain troll will get me nowhere, after all."

She almost smiled at the gobsmacked expression the boy gave, and she would have been content with turning around and leaving if had not been for one tiny little detail.

"Where are you going? I'm not done arguing with you! Besides, don't you want this back?" In his fingers were a muggle pen. Her muggle pen.

She patted her pocket slowly, almost horrified, and she felt herself frown. "Oh that piece of griffin dung? That's not mine."

He looked at her strangely, "Really? Because it fell out of your pocket."

She flat out panicked. "It's not mine." She said with gritted teeth.

She could see Missus Flint out of the corner of her eyes, and she knew she had to get away. "Are you sure─"

"I don't touch things that belong to mudbloods!" She snapped, cringing at her own words, before shoving past him to make her grand escape. She was more than a little sad to see her muggle pen go, as she hurried away she did not see the angry expression that crossed the face of the boy.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hermione almost cursed out loud the second time she ran into someone.

"Sorry about that!" A voice suddenly said, intruding on her thoughts, Hermione became aware of the fact that she had walked directly into him while brooding over her pen.

It was _her_ who should apologise, not the poor victim of her inattentiveness, she realized. She looked up at the voice and realized it was a young boy, probably her age, and though he was still standing she had made him drop some of his packages on the ground.

Hermione quickly shook her head, "No, I should apologise, it was me who ran into you." She bended forward before collecting them all in her arm, and with a helpful hand of the boy she stood, before handing them back to him. "Here, again, I'm so sorry." She apologised quickly, remembering the other boy from earlier, why had he not been like this one? This was what a gentleman was like, he apologized and he helped you off the ground, even if it was your fault. "I should have kept my attention on where I was walking, but I just−"

"It's okay," the boy interrupted, smirking at her, she realized then that he had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen, they were silver in colour, she had never seen that eye colour before, but it oddly matched his onyx hair. "First time in Diagon Ally?" He asked knowingly.

Hermione could do nothing but nod embarrassed, "Yes, and I unfortunately _misplaced_ my mother." She said, not the least bit sorry about that part.

"Aha," he said watching her with a raised brown, almost curiously. "...Okay," He said slowly, and Hermione swore a look of understandment passed between them. Her cheeks flushed as he began watching her with a confused and slightly amused expression, and it was then Hermione realized that she had torn open her hand again, and blood had been on her palms.

The palms of which the boy had grasped to help her off the ground.

She could just die of embarrassment right there.

She wanted to at least.

"Oh my sweet Merlin," She said, before reaching into her pockets after her handkerchief, "I'm so sorry for all of this," She said before dapping his hands with the handkerchief.

The boy looked a little shocked at her invasion of his private space but did not really comment it, with the exception of a small laugh. "Don't laugh!" Hermione insisted desperately, her embarrassment growing further.

But the boy only laughed harder, "You're a funny one," he commented when he could finally breath again, "I'm Sirius Orion Black the Third, and you are?" He asked after she had handed him the silk and asked him to wipe his hands properly himself.

"Very displeased with this situation."

Sirius, as she now knew the boy as, snorted. "I believe that. What's your name, bird?" He asked, grin still on his face, and his hands now clutching the silver handkerchief in his hands.

"Bird?" She asked confused, as far as she knew she was not a warm-blooded vertebrate of the class Aves. Hermione did not get out much, not at all actually, so she knew very little of certain things.

Slang being one of them.

"I'm a witch, you do know that right? Oh, Merlin, did you hit your head when I walked into you?" She suddenly panicked, "Oh no, I'm so, so very sorry."

Sirius just watched her curiously, "Are you serious?" He asked slowly.

Hermione's eyes widened, "No, no− that's you!" She insisted thinking she had resulted in some severe memory loss, even though she should probably know that it was impossible for her to cause that amount of damage to him by simply walking into him.

Sirius laughed at her, "You're hilarious," he decided as he clutched his stomach which was almost cramping from his hard laughter.

Hermione was finally pulled out of her own little world, and watched him shocked, she starred at him for a little while before her face became tomato red and her heart started beating faster. She fidgeted nervously, and he asked her again, "I'll repeat myself, just for you; _And you are?_ " as he still had not gotten a response earlier when asking her name.

And Hermione was about to introduce herself when she spotted her mother walking out of a shop further down the street, "I have to go," she called over her shoulder at Sirius, abandoning him there with a wave of her hand. "It was nice meeting you, Sirius!" She added, slightly sad to leave him before she could really get a conversation working.

Sirius simply stood back, a look of absolute confusion on his face. "...Nice meeting you too," he mumbled, glancing from her retreating back down at the bloodied silver handkerchief slightly puzzled, before noticing the initials ' _H.E.M_.'

"Nice meeting who?"

"Uncle Alphard! Where have you been?"

* * *

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary** : The timeline changes drastically with the birth of one Hermione Edolié Malfoy. Timetravel/Maruaders Era.

* * *

 **The Future Isn't Set in Stone**

 **Chapter 4.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

The day Hermione had been waiting for finally arrived. September the first was not exactly as great a day as she had thought it would be, though.

She was slightly surprised by the share number of people buzzing around Kings Cross Station, it was flooded with muggles, all whom were apparently extremely busy and much too engaged in their own business to keep an eye on where they stepped. Hermione's mother frowned yet again when a slightly plumb woman almost shoved Hermione out of the way with her behind just to reach her destination quicker.

"Horrid creatures," her mother mumbled, obviously displeased, as she grasped Hermione's wrist in her hand, before practically dragging the young girl towards what her brother had described as the entrance to platform 9 ¾. It was disguised as a plain wall – that was all it took to keep muggles out, apparently.

Hermione looked up at her mother, the woman was watching her with a gentle and _almost_ proud smile, "You first dear, it's your big day after all." She urged, a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione smiled widely, like she had done since early morning, and practically ran through the wall. She would probably have continued her little jog in cheer happiness, if it had not been for the surprising number of students and the sea of parents she saw. She had not known there was _this_ many wizards and witches, in the wizarding world. But, to be fair, she had used her entire childhood within the confines of the Malfoy estate. "Amazing…" she mumbled bewildered, just as her mother came through the wall, graceful steps and head raised high.

"It's quite a sight, is it not?" Hermione could only nod at her mother's words. "See if you can spot your brother, honestly – that child, I told him to meet us at the gate, but does he listen?" Annoyance found its way to the surface on her mother's features.

Hermione watched the crowd searchingly, before she picked out Lucius from a smaller group of people. It was not hard considering that he had the same platinum blonde hair as she did. Despite the varying hair colours that could be found in the wizarding community, it was a hair colour on the slightly rarer side.

She recognized Tristan Flint with him, he had not changed from the day she met him in Twilfit and Tattings, maybe except for the brown hair, it had grown a bit. A slight smile graced his lips as he said something to her brother, who merely nodded, what seemed to be an amused smirk on his lips.

He must have felt her watching them, because he quickly turned to lock eyes with her, a light wave and a small nod the only acknowledgment he gave her. It was enough to bring all attention towards her and her mother, and Tristan turned to look in her direction, gracing her with a full blown smile.

"Oh, _there_ he is," her mother said disapprovingly, before walking in the direction of her older brother. "Lucius," she greeted, with a little too pleasant smile.

Lucius nodded at her, "Mother," he responded, returning the same tone, "how delightful to see you,"

Hermione just tagged along accordingly, feeling the eyes of the group follow her as soon as she stepped closer to them, from behind her mother.

She let her crystal coloured eyes search the area, and quickly came to the conclusion that the only other person she recognized besides Tristan Flint was Narcissa. The older witch gave her a kind smile and a little wave, which Hermione returned. She liked her brother's fiancée, she was nice.

Hermione remained silent as her mother and brother exchanged words, and only spoke again when her mother pecked her forehead affectionately, "see you at Christmas children. Hermione, do remember to write." Hermione nodded in response, but her mother had already left.

Lucius placed a hand on the top of her head, a bored smirk decorating his handsome features, "Hermione, these are fellow slytherin's." The role as chaperone was one she knew he hated, but as expected of him he undertook it, and did so perfectly.

"Pleasure to meet you all," Hermione greeted, nodding politely just as her mother had.

Tristan smiled and stepped forth from the group, took her hand in his, and pecked it, "Pleasure to see you again, Hermione," he said before he turned to introduce the others, "this is Crabbe and Goyle," he thumbed at two large boys behind him, both looking rather bored, before he pointed to the tall brown eyed, blonde, "and this is my best mate, David Pucey."

"Hello," came the quiet response along with a polite nod.

"Greetings aside," said Lucius, "the elf–" he said with distain, he had always disliked Dobby, "– was here with our luggage earlier," he motioned behind him with his thumb, where Hermione saw a large dark brown leather trunk next to a smaller one.

Before Hermione had as much as moved to take it, Tristan was carrying it for her, "You don't have to…" she said, slightly flattered that he would even consider carrying it for her.

Tristan threw her a boyish smirk that had her heart beating a little quicker instantly, "No problem, Hermione." Hermione felt her cheeks heat up a little, and smiled widely at him as she noticed Lucius doing the same for Narcissa, she suddenly realized what significance the gesture held.

"I think Yaxly and Rosier got us a compartment in the front of the train," Tristan said a short moment later when they entered the train. Lucius steered them towards the front of the train, before opening a compartment door and entering, Narcissa only a step behind him the entire way.

Inside the compartment sat two boys, neither of whom Hermione recognized but she knew from Tristan's statement earlier that they would have to be Yaxly and Rosier. There was an obvious difference in age between the two boys though. Yaxly had to be at least Lucius' age, maybe older, for he was both tall and very muscular, the distinct jaw line (that reminded her of her father's) made her question whether he was too old to actually be a student at all. His eyes were on her the moment she entered, they were a bright tone of green and matched his blonde hair perfectly.

She watched Tristan put away luggage, out of the corner of her eye. She seated herself on the opposite side of the two boys, next to Narcissa who had already made herself comfortable with a Witch Weekly magazine.

"Well, you're new," the large boy said, before standing to shake her hand politely, "Keith Yaxly."

"Hermione Malfoy," she responded quickly, shaking his extended hand, surprised to note that his arms were so long neither of them had to get up for the greeting at all.

"I know." He responded, to which Hermione rose an eyebrow in confusion, "Lucius told me you'd start this year. Besides, the two of you look practically identical."

Hermione frowned, "You're the first person to ever tell me that…" she commented, no one ever really compared her to her older brother. Sometimes she felt very distanced from him.

Lucius gave Yaxly a look, and the boy instantly shut up. "Never mind."

Hermione felt her face fall into an almost sad frown at this. It did not, though, as she was too good at masking her emotions to let them read.

The tension could be cut with a knife, and for almost four minutes remained so.

Until the boy, Rosier, broke the awkward silence. "So, Hermione, ever played exploding snap before?"

"…I can't say that I have," she answered.

He grinned, shuffling the cards almost professionally, "want me to teach you?"

Hermione nodded, a gentle smile finding way to her face, "Yes, please."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tristan poked her shoulder a few hours later, and Hermione looked up from the game she had only just finished with Rosier, who she now knew as Evan− a first year just like her. "Yes?"

"You should probably go get changed into your uniform soon, we're nearing Hogwarts." She looked up to see if she could find Narcissa, but the other witch had already left to change in a girls-only compartment with some of her roommates.

Hermione stood, "I'll be back in a bit, then," she said when Lucius wordlessly handed her the bag her mother had packed with her uniform in it, and off she went.

The trip to the bathroom was in itself uneventful (with the exception of seeing herself in her Hogwarts ropes for the first time, of course.) but the same could not be said about the trip back.

On her way towards the front of the train, Hermione heard raised voices and decided to investigate. Curiosity was not a very ladylike trait, she remarked mentally, but decided that no one would have to know. The boys would not miss her for a while anyway, she hoped.

The noise was coming from a compartment only a few cubicles down, as she neared she caught the last of a mumble, "−has been in Slytherin." It was the voice of a boy.

Hermione frowned, she had heard that voice before, she was sure of it. Peaking trough the unlocked door she noticed Sirius, the boy she had met in Diagon Alley, and a smile graced her lips. She almost missed the way one of the other boys looked at him, a repulsed expression on his face. "Blimey, and I thought you seemed alright, mate."

Sirius grinned at the black haired boy next to him, casting his head back, looking almost peaceful. "Who knows? Maybe I'll break tradition – where do _you_ want to go?" He asked, attention on the brunette boy next to him.

Hermione noticed, surprised, that it was the very same boy that had been rude to her in Diagon Ally the same day she had met Sirius.

The raven headed boy glanced at the Slytherin aspirants, and said, "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my father!" It was a statement said proudly.

Hermione could not help but shake her head at him. Brave? Definitely – but not always the smartest. She herself wanted to get sorted into Slytherin, maybe Ravenclaw in case she did not qualify to the best house. Her mother had attended the later one, while her father had been a Slytherin through and through.

A boy, with long black hair, snorted nasally at the other raven head, which earned him a death glare back, "Got a problem with that, _Snake_?"

"Not if you would rather be brawny than brainy."

Hermione could not help but agree when the boy practically voiced her earlier thoughts.

Both Sirius and the black-haired boy were giving the poor Slytherin aspirants glares now, "Where are you going seeing as you're neither?" Sirius said, shocking Hermione thoroughly.

Hermione frowned as she entered, "Excuse me?" she said, refusing to meet the eyes of both Sirius and his friend. Instead she directed the question at the boy and the girl by his side, "I couldn't help but overhear, but you're striving to be in Slytherin?" The girl looked at her sceptically, while the boy gave her a challenging look, but nodded none the less. "Well, what a coincidence, so am I." She smiled invitingly at the both of them, "I was wondering if the two of you would like to come sit with me in the cabin I currently reside in? I might be able to introduce you both to my older brother and his friends – they are all Slytherin's too, of course." She did not see Sirius' expression but if she had, she would have seen the absolute shock at her entrance, the slight betrayal at her ignorance, and the rejection at her statement.

The longhaired boy gave a smile, a relieved one. The girl did not look quite as pleased, but followed her friend none-the-less. "We'd love to," he hurriedly said before the girl could reject her proposal, "I'm Severus Snape, and this is Lily Evans."

Hermione shook his hand, "I'm Hermione Malfoy, pleasure to meet you both, Severus, Lily." With a dismissive glance in Sirius' direction she exited the compartment, "Follow me, if you please."

When she re-entered the train wagon she had originally come from all eyes landed on her guests in confusion, "I found two Slytherin aspirants in the other wagon, the company they were in was... not _preferable_." She explained to clear the air of question.

Lucius raised an eyebrow at that, "James Potter," spat Severus, "and his cronies,"

If Lucius had any incenitives of throwing out the two other first years, he left them behind at that. The Potters and the Malfoys were not on good terms, so if nothing but to spite Potter, he let the two stay.

Tristan shrugged and nodded at the two first years, "Make yourself at home. Welcome to Slytherin."

"Severus Snape and Lily Evans." Severus introduced quickly, remembering his manners.

Lucius frowned, "Those aren't wizarding names." He said looking up from the book he had been reading, an elegant eyebrow raised.

"Mother is from the line of prince, father is… of lesser blood." He explained but said nothing of the girl.

"I see," said Lucius and gave the girl a displeased glance, but said nothing, "welcome Slytherin, Snape. I'm Lucius Malfoy, and as your 6th year Prefect I'll see to that your stay here becomes pleasant."

Severus nodded, "I appreciate it."

Lily looked around uncomfortable and sat down next to her friend before pulling out a text book from her book bag, Hermione took the chance to start a conversation, "How far have you gotten?"

Lily looked surprised but in a pleased way, "Oh, this is my third time reading through it, I rather like the part about transition through matter, and how transfiguration mechanisms work."

Hermione gave an excited squeak, "Me too! Chapter thirty-two is my favourite chapter, 'to retain a good transfiguration one'−"

"−'must remember to retain the magical energy through the core.'?"

Lucius watched with a displeased look as his sister giggled with the Evans girl – he said nothing as they continued their discussions of various chapters of the book. He would let her know when she had been sorted into a proper house.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

The descend from the train was full of confusion and fuzzing from all students, Hermione almost lost Tristan and Lucius on several occasions, but luckily managed to reside by their side until they had delivered their luggage.

"We need to go to the carriages now," Said Tristan, a small smile on his face as he petted her hair before running after Lucius who had already turned, "See you at the sorting, Hermione!"

Lucius did not turn back towards her, but his words reached her anyway, "See you in Slytherin, sister." Hermione gave a small, nervous wave at his back, before a loud voice startled her.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Firs' years, follow me!"

A large, very large, man stood waving a lantern at them, and Hermione silently walked towards him and the by now rather large crowd of first years.

Evan was just behind her, but it seemed they had lost both Severus and Lily at some point, "Well," said Evan grinning, "What are we waiting for," and he proceeded to practically drag her towards the large man.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," he called before turning to walk, every first year followed impatiently, "Jus' round this bend here."

Hermione felt her breath leave her.

Everyone else watched in amazement. ' _Ooohs_ ' were heard as the other first years admired the grand castle that would be their home from that evening and forward, yet Hermione just felt sick.

The castle _was_ very beautiful. The windows lit up like fireflies in the darkness of the evening, the towers stretched into the sky, and the lake reflected the starry sky – it looked like something from out of 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard.' As she admired the fairy tale looking building an image of horror and war appeared in her head, and when she tried to focus on something pretty, beautiful or brilliant about the castle the images of her nightmares appeared instead.

"You alright, Hermione?" Evan asked worried when he suddenly appeared inches in front of her face, startling the blonde into a jump.

The others were all down by the small boats in the water.

Evan gave a weird look at her questioning gaze, "Didn't you hear him?" he asked, pulling her along towards the other first years, " _'No more'n four to each boat!'_ " he mimicked in a bad Scottish accent.

When they reached the others Evan's face suddenly brightened, and he pulled her in a new direction, "Oi, Snape!" He called, and Hermione looked up to see Severus sitting in a boat, just him and Lily.

Evan helped her seat herself next to Lily, before he took the place by Severus – students all around had started whispering amongst themselves excitedly.

"Everyone in? Good." And with that said the boats took off and they sailed across the lake.

Hermione let her eyes fall on the lit castle again, but before she could think anything of the old building Lily clutched on her cloak-dressed arm, afraid as they all went under a cliff.

A belated "Heads down!" sounded from the large man she knew as Hagrid (thanks to Evans mumbling about him.)

Hagrid made sure everyone was with him before he continued up to the castle, and before Hermione knew it, she found herself, together with the other first years, in front of two very large doors and an older witch with a strict but kind looking face.

"I brough' the firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said to the woman before he entered the doors, leaving the woman behind with them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said silencing them all at once, "The start of the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will all be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and of course spend free time in your house common room."

Hermione felt her hands shake, she blamed the bad feeling in her stomach on her nerves.

"The houses of Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will cost you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Now, follow me."

And with that the professor lead the first years through what she had called the Great Hall, Hermione swallowed nervously and followed along locking eyes with Evan, who gave her an encouraging nod.

Hermione smiled at him before the ceiling caught her eye, "It's not real, the ceiling I mean. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History." Hermione turned at the words, a weird feeling of déjà vu over taking her, as she watched Lily talking with another girl.

There were a great many things her brother had not told her about Hogwarts. One of them was the hat. The talking, _singing_ , hat.

" _Oh, you may not think I'm perceptive,  
But don't judge me on the base of view,  
For appearances can be deceptive,  
knowledge wider than in books, if you only knew,_

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
In which house you ought to be.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;_

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

And now the Sorting Hat is present,  
I sort you based on morality,  
into what will make your hearts content,  
I am here to bring together similar those of personality."

Hermione did not have time to ponder much over the singing hat, because just seconds after a man rose from the main table. A man Hermione knew to be Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindewalt. Of course, one had to be an idiot to not know who the saviour of the wizarding world was. He was after all one of the greatest wizards to ever live.

"Now, I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, also, all students are asked to kindly refrain from entering Professor Kettleburn's barn, unless they wish a most unpleasant demise. Thank you."

Hermione looked at Evan disturbed, the boy gave her the same look back, " _A most unpleasant demise!?"_ he whispered.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to gain the attention she had lost with Dumbledore's speech, " – When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses, is that clear?"

Everyone nodded at the seemingly strict teacher, and she started reading out of her list; "…Sirius Black,"

Hermione watched keenly, because she knew Sirius, and she really wanted to befriend him. She was, however, let down when the hat let out _"GRIFFINDOR!"_ only seconds after it was put on his head.

Evan frowned next to her and uttered some words Hermione did not catch because of the cheer from the Gryffindor table.

Hermione had stopped paying notice to the sorting after Lily too was sorted in Gryffindor, so when Evan suddenly elbowed her and told her it was her turn she jumped startled. When she looked up, Professor McGonagall was watching her with a raised eyebrow. "Hermione Malfoy," She repeated, and the poor girl practically ran towards the stool, not wanting to waste more of anyone's time.

The professor placed the hat on top of her head, and the hat spoke to her, "Oooh, this is going to be tough one." It said, and Hermione immediately frowned.

"There's nothing tough about this decision. Place me in Slytherin." She thought, annoyance filling her head and she bit her lip nervously.

"Well, I could do that, couldn't I? But that would be easy. Too easy for someone like you, young Malfoy." It replied after pondering over her proposal for a minute or two.

Hermione could hear the buzzing through the room, people were eagerly whispering to each other.

"Oooh, hat stall!"

"Just sort her… I just want to go back to the commons and sleep."

"It's been a while since we last had a hat stall, it's been what? Four minutes. Must be a record."

Desperate to be out of the limelight she said, "Then place me in Ravenclaw, I'm clever enough, aren't I?"

"Hmmm… Indeed, you are smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, Rowena would rejoice to have a student like yourself in her house."

Hermione beamed at the praise, but frowned not two seconds later when the hat uttered a " _But_ ,"

"But what?" She panicked, "Just put me in Slytherin, please. Or Ravenclaw, one of the two! I have to be with my family." She explained, though the hat seemed to take a wrong meaning to her words.

"Loyalty too, I see. Hufflepuff would be good for you." It seemed to ponder over this. "But you seem to have too much potential in other aspects and areas for this particular house, maybe…"

Hermione gave an external sigh of relief, Hufflepuff would _no_ t do. Definitely not.

"…Of course!" The hat exclaimed. "Better be… _GRYFFINDOR!"_

Hermione gapped at the hat, and dread filled her body to the rim.

The hall was silent.

Very silent.

 _Too silent._

But then the Gryffindor table broke out in cheers and noise over the new student they had gained, some even whistled at her, but Hermione heard nor see any of their happiness.

The only thing on her mind was that one word Lucius mouthed at her, as he shook his head, a scowl on his face.

"Disappointment."

* * *

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary** : The timeline changes drastically with the birth of one Hermione Edolié Malfoy. Timetravel/Maruaders Era.

* * *

 **The Future Isn't Set in Stone**

 **Chapter 5.**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hermione rose earlier than any of the other two girls in her dorm – Dorcas Meadows and Lily Evans. She took her time bathing in the girl's bathroom, a large tile covered room in both red and golden colours. She swam around in the water and frowned slightly, this bath had no bubbles, this bath had no Dobby, this bath was not green and silver…

She had been looking forward to Hogwarts for so many years, maybe her expectations had been set far too high? Then again, she reminded herself, it was only day two so maybe she just had to adjust to the school a little before she would feel at home.

She had not seen a single person awake since she entered the bathroom, but when she exited the room, fully dressed in her uniform, her braided, and ready for the day it finally seemed people were up and about, a few upper year students greeted her, but she ignored their good mornings on her way out of the common room, and headed directly towards the Great Hall where she knew her brother would be waiting.

It was not hard spotting him, he sat in the middle of the Slytherin table, Narcissa and a few seventh years she had not met yet at his sides, his eyes had been on her since she entered the room. He nodded good morning at her and Hermione breathed a deep sigh of relief, maybe she really had overreacted. Of course Lucius did not hate her for her sorting, it was after all not her, but the blasted hat, that had gone and ruined her plans for her Hogwarts time.

She smiled at her brother before taking a seat at the Gryffindor table, closest to the door nearly no one was seated so Hermione saw her chance and sat there, as far away from the other Gryffindor's as she could, with little to no hunger she made herself half a piece of toast with jam and nibbled on it while she read in a book she had brought along from her father's private library. It had been at least twenty minutes with her readying and eating, if you could call it that, when the girls from her room showed up to eat. She noted Lily look in her direction, but automatically looked the other way when the red head tried to make eye contact.

She had only just learned of it yesterday, doing the feast, but Lily Evans was not a half blood like she had initially thought. She was born to two muggles, accountants she had said their occupation was, as if it made it any better. Hermione could not befriend Lily knowing this… She liked Lily, the girl could have been the perfect friend, but if Lucius got news of her hanging around a Gryffindor _muggleborn_?

Hermione felt a little sick, and decided to leave the food on the plate for a little while yet.

No, she could definitely not befriend Lily Evans, no matter how much she wanted to.

A clink sounded and she looked up into the familiar eyes of Neptune, her father's silver owl forbidding nothing but horror, it coo'ed at her and she took it as an encouragement to take the letter fastened to its leg. As soon as the letter was off, so was Neptune, leaving only a single silver feather to fall behind, as he darted off in a pace most owls were unable to ever reach.

Hermione looked down at the letter in her hands, she felt her lips tightening at the thought of whatever it would say. However, she felt eyes on her, and looking up she noted Lily was watching her, green eyes boring into her skull trying to understand her. Something she wished nothing off. She stuffed the letter into her rope pocket and picked up her book-bag, darting off to first class before Lily could gather the courage to talk to her; it was better this way.

Hermione used that day's introduction to lessons trying to get her mind off the letter, but after stressing about it for three hours she felt a headache coming and knew she could not ignore her parents any longer, she skipped the last lesson, flying introduction and went directly to the Gryffindor common room where a large amount of Gryffindor's was lying about, some of the older years had free period currently and were making the most of it. Hermione silently went up the stairs until she reached one of the two first-year girl dorms, her dorm. She quickly checked to see if anyone had, like her, skipped classes.

But of course there were not.

Hermione sat down on her bed, she would rather ignore the letter than anything else. But she knew it would do her no good, so taking a deep breath she opened the envelope and was pleasantly surprised to see that at least it was her mother who had written and not her father.

 _'Hermione,_

 _Your father has been in an uproar ever since Lucius send news home yesterday regarding your sorting._

 _I will not lie to you. Your father and I are both the most displeased with you at the moment, though your father is more furious than I could ever hope to be. About the sorting; nothing has seemed to be able to make your father regain his composure, therefor I expect you to write a formal apology to him, if not I expect you might receive a most excruciating letter regarding your sorting − either tomorrow or the day after that._

 _Additionally, I ask that you be on your best behaviour, it is out of bounds that your father and I would accept anything other than the utmost perfect from you now. If I hear a single word about you mingling with the wrong sort, you know of whom I'm talking, I'll be tempted to pull you from Hogwarts and send you to Beauxbatons, Madam Maxine still owes me that favour, I'll have you know._

 _I have told Lucius to make sure that your social life won't be suffering because of your failure to get into a good dormitory, and so I expect you to be most kind and respectful to Tristan Flint, and listen and abide by Lucius words._

 _I will not be put in a position of embarrassment again because of your behaviour, young lady._

 _Your father and I both expect to receive notice that you have gotten the top spot in your year, and I expect you to get higher than Lucius' grades from when he was your age._

 _Mother'_

Hermione frowned as tears fell, she kept her voice in exactly as she did at home, as she did not want to attract unwanted attention from any of the dorms near hers. A lone drop fell on the paper, wetting the ink and ruining the words slightly. I did not matter though, this was not one of the letters from home that one would keep, besides, she had already ruined the sides of the expensive papers by clenching it so hard.

Hermione crumpled the paper in a small display of disobedience and proceeded to throw it in the trash with the precision of a chaser. She wiped her eyes before she opened her suitcase to get one of her favourite books, 'The Catcher in the Rye' was written by a wizard and was therefore also a pleasure to read at home, she did not have to hide it away from her parents. She kicked her Mary-Jane's off gently before climbing into bed and closing the curtains, she had no plans of going to dinner today.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It was her second day of school and third day of Hogwarts when Hermione received notice from Lucius to sit by Evan and Severus in all classes that she could. With yesterday's letter in mind Hermione entered the Transfiguration classroom, where she Severus and Evan in the front row, the seat between them unoccupied.

A lot of her classmates, for this lesson it was Gryffindor and Slytherin only, had already gotten to their seats so Hermione hurried down between the rows and finally reached the two Slytherin's. "Hello," she greeted with a smile, Severus nodded at her while Evan got up from his seat, allowing her to slither in before he again sat down.

The three remained quiet until Evan broke the silence, "Lucius asked us to keep an eye on you,"

Hermione fumbled with her book uncomfortably, "Yes, I… I know." She gave him a strained smile, and felt Severus eyes on the back of her head and turned. "Yes?"

"Just thinking…" he said.

"About what?"

"I'll tell you later, perhaps."

Evan looked between the two and nodded towards the professors writing desk, "Was that cat there the whole time?" He asked and both Severus and Hermione turned to look at him weirdly, before both shifting their gazes towards the cat.

Hermione's brow furrowed, "That doesn't seem like a regular cat…" she muttered.

Severus nodded, "My exact thoughts."

They looked between each other, "Animagus?" Severus guessed.

"Probably… Minerva McGonagall _is_ a registered animagus." She answered.

Evan looked at them both funny, "How exactly did we conclude that the cat wasn't a normal cat? And how did you know Professor McGonagall is an animagus? I don't understand it."

Severus smirked at Evan, "Don't worry Rosier, only smart people do."

Evan gave a "Hey!" in disagreement but did not reach much further in defending himself.

Three boys came running to class, they were obviously late considering class should have started five minutes ago, she recognized Sirius and the boy he had been with in the Hogwarts Express, but the chubby small boy following them she could not say she knew. When had they picked him up?

"Yeah, she isn't here yet, we made it." Said Sirius.

"L-Let's just take a seat then…"

"Don't worry about it Peter, the dragon's probably late." Said the last one.

Hermione felt a swoosh of magic, and gone was the cat, replaced with one annoyed professor. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew, take your seats. _Now_. Also… five points from Gryffindor for tardiness and disrespectful behaviour."

She saw Severus almost glow at their misery, but she understood why, they had been disgusting arses to him in the train. Still, she could not bring herself to feel anything bad of Sirius.

The boys grumbled and reluctantly took their seats next to a ginger haired boy in the middle row, "Now, if I could start my class without the interruption of your tardiness next time, I would be most appreciated. Welcome to your very first Transfiguration class, this year I'm going to teach you the very basics and the very fundamental of transfiguration. We will be switching between practical lessons and theoretical lessons, this lesson will be of the later−"

When class ended Severus and Evan were out of the door in five seconds straight, they had their next class in the other end of the school and did not want to be tardy, unlike _certain_ other individuals. Meanwhile Hermione took her time placing her books back in her satchel, and when she was just about ready to head for her next class a Scottish accented voice stopped her, "A word Miss Malfoy?"

She turned and Professor McGonagall was standing just in front of her desk, throwing a look at the door Hermione sighed but nodded, "Yes, Professor?"

The Professor smiled kindly, "As you gathered yesterday, I am your Head of House."

Hermione frowned, "Yes?"

"And as Gryffindor's Head of House it is my duty to make sure all my Gryffindor's are well behaved, but also doing well, and I wanted to know how you feel about your… current _situation._ " She probed gently.

Hermione gritted her teeth, "Frankly, Professor, I don't see why I shouldn't be doing well? I'm just like any of your Gryffindor's."

The professor frowned, "I just saw you with Mr. Snape and Mr. Rosier and−"

"−Assumed I didn't have any Gryffindor friends? Well you are not wrong, but to be honest I neither want or need any professor."

McGonagall nodded, "I see… Come to me if you find yourself with any questions, or issues, regarding your house mates."

Hermione watched the professor confused, Lucius had said she was one of the more unpleasant teachers but one of the smarter ones too, but all Hermione saw now was her empathy for her. She seemed like a good person, really. "I will."

Hermione hurried out the door to reach her first potion class, it was already in session so she entered as silently as possible, when the professor stopped his teaching to watch her with a curious look she excused herself, "Sorry I'm late, Professor, but Professor McGonagall wanted to have a word with me."

The professor smiled at her, "It's fine miss…?"

"Hermione Malfoy, sir."

"A Malfoy! Truly splendid I've taught both your brother and father, both brilliant potion brewers!" He praised and Hermione felt very uncomfortable standing in the middle of the room like that. "Oh, please do take seat next to Messrs Potter and Black, over there."

Hermione sat down next to Sirius, "Hello," she greeted with a smile but all she got in return was a cold shoulder and a snort from Potter. "What are we making?" she tried another conversation starter.

Potter frowned at her, "Are you daft? Can't you read? It says right there on the blackboard."

Hermione gapped at his openly rudeness, "Excuse me?"

"Yes, excuse you. We wouldn't have had to have potions with you if you would have just gotten in your bloody own snake house, Malfoy." Potter practically hissed at her.

She was in more shock than hurt, and looked to Sirius for help but all he did was turn his head at her. Maybe it would not have hurt as much if the girl did not have a slight crush on the boy?

"We should probably get to work…" She reasoned.

"I don't take orders from Snakes."

Hermione gritted her teeth and raised a hand, "Professor," she called, her voice with a tone of annoyance.

"Yes, Miss Malfoy?"

"Is it possible to be put in another group, sir?"

He watched between the three first years confused, "I'm afraid all other groups are filled, Miss Malfoy. But I shall take your wish into consideration for the next potions class."

"Thanks professor…"

Potter gloated next to her, "Is the little snake scared of me?" He taunted.

Hermione turned and glared at him, "No, but I'd rather not catch your stupidity or ugliness."

Sirius openly gapped at her, while Potter glared.

"Now, if you'll have me excused, _I'll_ make this potion, since you are clearly not _brainy_ enough, Potter."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hermione packed her satchel again, the potion, _her potion_ , had been so successful that Professor Slughorn had stopped class to praise her handiwork, and it was obvious from his speech that he knew Sirius and Potter had done nothing to help her in making the potion.

That had obviously not gone well with Potter, who then proceeded to trash talk her to Sirius who only agreed or stayed neutral. Hermione felt his distaste for her person yet again when she exited the classroom and was shoved to the floor.

Hard.

Her body made contact with the solid material and her satchel slid a few feet away from her, spilling it's content all over the place. Quills, books and papyrus, notepads and even a vile of her medicinal potion covered a good piece of the hallway.

Hermione did not notice though, as she was too busy glaring at the culprit. "Potter," she said through gritted teeth at the boy who had little to no manners.

"Oh, hey Malfoy, can't even stand properly?" He laughed as he walked past her and kicked her satchel further away, before he bends down watching her vile of potion curiously.

Hermione frowned.

"Yeah, she's pretty useless, isn't she?" Hermione turned shocked at the voice of Sirius, who was walking up to Potter, an almost pleasant look on his face as he bend down to her level. "Do you want a hand, Malfoy?" He asked, grasping her hand with his and for a slight moment Hermione thought he was going to pull her to her feet.

"Thank you, Sirius─ _ooof_!" And then he let go of her hand and she fell backwards again, this time she reacted quicker and was able to take off with her hands, though this was possibly not the best idea.

"Such a shame to be that clumsy, right Sirius?" Potter said, still eyeing the potion in curiosity.

Sirius just grinned, "Yeah, James."

James turned to watch her curiously, then he popped the lid off of her potion, "Don't touch that," Hermione objected quickly. She only had that vile left for her next attack, until her mother send the next one.

"Don't what?" And then he poured the contents out on her school articles, grinning meanwhile.

"Potter, please." She said weakly, though it was probably too late now.

"Whoops, my hand slipped. I don't hope that was anything important, Malfoy?"

Hermione was ready to snap at him, but then Sirius laughed.

She was sitting there on the floor, being bullied by his mate, and he was laughing at her. Had she been wrong about him? To think she had actually liked him just a bit.

Maybe if she actually had had friends she would not have thought of him as an immediately good person based only on their first meeting…

Their laughing faces became blurry as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, and she thought that for just the briefest moment she saw Sirius look at her with silver eyes full of guilt.

"Oh, look," Potter said, "She's crying. What is it Malfoy? Do you want your momma?"

Hermione picked up her wand and threw a jinx she probably should not know until her fourth year at him, making his face erupt into ugly boils. "Go away Potter…" She said, but neither of the boys heard her over Potter's panicked squeals as they hurried him off to the hospital wing. Sirius turned to look at her, the look of guilt gone and replaced with something… different. Repulsiveness? Probably, why not, she was apparently such a _snake_.

She bit her lip in an attempt not to cry too loudly and got off of the cold marble floor, flinching when she put pressure on her left hand.

She had hit in the second fall, she realized, but uncaringly got up from the floor and picked up her satchel; quickly collecting the spread papers, papyrus and so on. She wondered if the library would be empty now, but decided against going there, maybe by the lake there would be peace and quiet?

She heard someone call her name, but ignored them and started walking in the opposite direction. "Hermione!" the voice called again, he was gaining in on her.

She would have sprinted if it was not for the burn she felt in her lungs, all that stress could not be good for her fragile body, she would have to take it with calm if she did not want to suddenly give herself an attack, especially now with Potter destroying her potion.

" _HERMIONE!"_

She turned abruptly and was almost pushed back by the mass of body coming at her, looking up into the bright eyes of Tristan, she frowned before turning her head quickly to conceal the tears. "Are you okay? It looks like you've been crying?" He asked gently.

She bit her lip and shook her head, and turned to walk away again. Tristan did not agree with this though, and he grasped her wrist, hauling her back a little forcefully, at this she flinched. Her wrist still hurt.

He frowned, "You're hurt? What happened, tell me." He demanded, baby blue eyes turning hard with anger at her hurt.

Hermione could not hold it in and broke down right there in the hallway, crying on the shoulder of the puzzled third year, who could do nothing but awkwardly pat her on the back while she sniffled.

"I _hate_ it here."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

So here it is, done much quicker than the last one, just as promised! I'm so happy about all the favourites and follows, and people have been leaving nice reviews too, you guys are so sweet 3 Sorry that this chapter is a tad shorter than the others, but I really wanted to have the ending there, so yeah, ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary** : The timeline changes drastically with the birth of one Hermione Edolié Malfoy. Timetravel/Maruaders Era.

* * *

 **The Future Isn't Set in Stone**

 **Chapter 6.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Alice was playing with her quill distractedly at the table, her potions essay laying in front of her, not even half finished despite the due-date being just tomorrow morning. She looked around at the girls, a timid smile on her face as she listened in on their conversation, which varied a lot on who was talking. She was not big on makeup or Witch Weekly like Fiana and Mary, or smart like Lily, or good at flying like Dorcas, so for the most part she did not say much, as she felt she had nothing to contribute to their conversations.

"You know," Dorcas said, calling the attention from the group of first year girl, "it's kinda sad and pitiful."

Alice looked up from unfinished essay, "What is?"

"I think she's talking about Her- Malfoy." Lily said, quickly correcting herself, watching longingly at the almost white haired girl, who was currently reading a book at the end of the table very much by herself. "Oh, I guess it is. But she doesn't want us to befriend her… so there's not much we can do about it, is there?" Lily sighed, a sad glint in her eyes. It was not a secret that the ginger haired girl had tried for weeks to get into Hermione Malfoy's good graces, obvious to what she had done wrong in the first place. It was not until Dorcas sat down with her and explained about blood traditions that Lily realized that she had never had a chance in the first place.

"…I think she wants to be our friend." Alice intervened quietly, her gaze not lifting from the other pureblood, there was something sad about her eyes, a tired and almost melancholic air followed her almost where ever she went.

Fiana choked on her drink, resulting in a distressed Mary patting her roughly on the back as she tried to make sure the other girl did not drown in her own pumpkin juice right there at the table.

"Huh? Did you swallow something bad in Herbologi, Alice? Malfoy despises us." Dorcas wrinkled her nose at her, disgusted that the blonde would even suggest that, "She turns away every time I try to start a conversation with her, she won't partake in any house related activities, not to mention that she's a _blood supremacist_! Why the heck would she want to be our friend?"

" _Dorcas!_ " Alice scolded for once raising her voice, "Don't talk that way about her! Of course she ignores you every time you try to start a conversation, you keep accusing her of horrible things! How would you feel if I started slandering your family for being dark?" With that Alice gathered her things and left the table, intent on finishing her essay somewhere else.

"Didn't you want help with that?" Dorcas calls after her, confused and obvious to why her small friend had just raged away.

"I'll finish it myself!" Alice snapped back.

Lily sighed and stood from the table as well, giving Dorcas a disapproving look and the other girls a shrug before running after Alice, someone had to make sure the girl was okay.

"What?" Said Dorcas, seeing the looks she was receiving from both Fiana and Mary, "was it something I said?"

No one had noticed the blue eyes that followed Alice curiously, nor did they see Hermione Malfoy quietly slip away from the table book under arm, a fleeting smile on her face as went.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Saying Hermione's week had been tolerable was like saying that biting fairies nibbled, she had had the most horrid luck, sending her down the steps of one of the many staircases Monday morning, which had resulted in her having to go see Madam Pomfrey to get some healing salve for the cut she had sustained herself in the fall, then that evening Mary McDonald's cat had destroyed her favourite book and lastly she had failed to get any descent sleep because her nightmares _still_ plagued her.

Tuesday was not any better, with Potter and his assemblage sabotaging her cure for boils, luckily for her Slughorn had caught them in the act and the three boys were sentenced to detention with Filch, the unfriendly caretaker.

Wednesday was possibly one of the worst days she had had at Hogwarts thus far, in the morning she had slept in accidently and neither of her roommates had found it in themselves to actually wake her in time for breakfast, which resulted in Hermione being entirely late for dinning but also a bit tardy for class, something McGonagall took two points for. Potter had picked on her for the rest of the day after that, and to be quite honest Hermione was quite done listening to his snide remarks about her person or her belonging in _his_ house. Later than evening while being seated in the library she was granted a visit by her beloved elder brother, who curtly informed her of her position before leaving not even two minutes later, this of course all being after almost two entire months of them not seeing each other.

Thursday was not even over with yet, but it had been equally as long and difficult as some of the other days, Potter had once again bothered her, wrecked another one of her potions, somehow managed to snuck a worm into her breakfast that she had discovered with horror and disgust, resulting in her emptying her stomach into the nearest bathroom where a ghost by the name of Myrtle almost scared her half to death.

She was met with a tripping jinx in the hallway and she was definitely losing her temper, she could not say it about many things but Hermione Malfoy loathed the very day James Potter came into the world.

She took a glance in his general direction and felt herself stand corrected, the birth of Sirius Black was definitely a sorrowful day she would long mourn. She returns her attention to the textbook she is currently re-reading for the third time, she really wants it memorized by Sunday, and with good reason, she has a mountain more to get through. It is second year material, almost third year, but she has a lot of catching up to do. Even if she were already a good deal ahead of her peers it is not good enough to guarantee her home for Christmas, which was currently her number one goal.

A sad frown adorns her features as she horrified thinks back to the howler she has recently received from home, to say her father was disappointed with her was like saying a centaur was a shy creature, very underrated. If she could beat Lucius first year scores on the exams she could come home, and if she could not do as much then it seemed the castle would be housing her for Christmas break and New Year's.

She wanted to go home so badly, she wanted Dobby... She missed the small creature more than she would care to admit to anyone, nothing was the same without her one and only friend by her side. She regretted every hour she had spent longing for Hogwarts and friends, for all she had needed was Dobby by her side.

A new found determination rose inside her along with the feeling of loneliness, and it was at that exact moment Dorcas Meadowes opened her loud, rude mouth and Hermione felt an even stronger urge to go just go home, this however came along with a slight curiosity towards the tiny blonde girl who always tagged along with the other first year girls, but whom Hermione has hardly ever heard speak.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lily gives Alice a last look as she sets toward the staircase, arm full of books she's been reading, "you sure you don't want my help Alice?" she asks friendly, a mixture of worry and tiredness on her face.

Alice nods, Lily is very smart, but not a very brilliant teacher. She goes over the points too quickly and doesn't explain anything, nor does she actually _teach_ Alice. Letting Lily help you make your essay is more watching as she makes it for you, than anything else. "I'm good, thanks." She is not good though. She is horrible.

Lily smiles, "okay, make sure to go to bed soon though, it's already very late."

Alice just nods, but does not look up from the paper laying on the carpet in front of her. She hears Lily's quiet food steps disappear and she knows that she is alone in the common. Alice is not one to give up easily, she has to do this, she wants to do this.

Something about potions is just so difficult.

She frowns at the parchment, before dipping her quill in the ink bottle, ready to write another line that probably is not going to make any sense. She makes it two words before a quiet voice disturbs the silence of the night, scaring the crap out of her. "You know, you're spelling it wrong."

Alice almost screams, when a swish and a lowly murmured spell stops her from doing so. "Honestly, one should think you competent enough not to wake the entire house, MacMillian." Alice knows that slightly snobby voice, the one that sounds so polished and loftily. It is Hermione Malfoy.

Alice grimaces at her and motions for her to take away the spell, not addressing how impressed she actually is at how advanced the other girls spell casting is. A sway from the beautiful wand, which is quickly tugged back into the blonde's pajama sleeve, Alice can speak again.

"Why are you still awake?" Alice finds herself asking, "I thought you went to bed hours ago…"

Hermione looks alarmed at first, "Oh, I – I couldn't sleep, and I decided that reading a book here might help me." The lie is obvious, there is no book in her hands, but Alice does not question it and Hermione is grateful.

The silence is awkward for only a few seconds before Hermione sits down on the floor next to Alice, looking critically at the other girl's essay. "This part is wrong, here as well," she comments quietly, "And what in the world are you doing _here?_ Honestly." Alice feels offended at first, but des more Hermione comments she realizes, the girl is merely pointing out flaws, even if it is in a rather intrusive way.

Hermione picks out a fresh piece of parchment, and opens one of the many text books lingering around Alice's laying form, "page seventy-two," she says handing Alice the book letting the girl stare at it for a short moment. "this is the structure you should be following, Slughorn showed us this last lesson, and while we're at books you _should_ be using, why is your herbology book not open? On page twelve you have got the entire answer to question nine."

Hermione hands Alice the parchment, and starts instructing her on how to write the introduction of the two-foot essay. Alice has not got a hard time following the girl's logic, because every time she asks Alice to do something or include a certain topic she has a reasoning that she shares with the other girl.

She explains and Alice understands.

Potions is not really as difficult as Alice has first thought it to be.

"Include the recipe for the calming draught here, even if it isn't included in the assignment requirements it's a lovely way to inform Slughorn that you are aware of the effects of this fungi." And as they sit there together, Alice finds herself looking at Hermione, really _really_ looking at her, the girl is as pale as usual and the same almost white hair adorns her head, framing pretty baby blue eyes, but the cold melancholic aurar is gone and replaced with something friendly.

Alice cannot help but look at the girls smile and think that she wants to befriend her, she knew Dorcas was wrong about her.

"What about this part Hermione?"

Despite Lily's warning to not stay up too late Alice is working on her essay until around two, the fireplace is almost out, the bright flames replaced with warm embers, and Hermione is fast asleep at her side a gentle smile on her pretty face. Alice's finished essay is between the two of them, and Alice finds her lids feeling heavy.

She fell asleep next to Hermione, using her text books for pillows (something Lily would definitely berate her for) and a heavy blanket from a nearby armchair shared with Hermione, Alice does not know it yet but she is Hermione's first friend at Hogwarts. Hermione does not know it yet, but this will be her first night free of the night terrors that haunt her.

The two girls did not know it yet, but this is only the start of a lifelong friendship.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Very short chapter, I know, but the ending just felt like it was appropriate here, also I'm so very sorry for the wait! I'm hoping to have the next chapter uploaded much, much sooner! – I apologize for any grammatical mistakes I might have made.

ALSO, A HUGE THANK YOU TO YOU GUYS FOR ALMOST 160 FOLLOWS!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary** : The timeline changes drastically with the birth of one Hermione Edolié Malfoy. Timetravel/Maruaders Era.

* * *

 **The Future Isn't Set in Stone**

 **Chapter 7.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

It had been a little over two weeks since Hermione had started her friendship with Alice, and much to her happiness the friendship continued to grow, the two girls spending a great deal of time together both inside and outside of class.

Alice was still trying to talk the platinum head into conversing with her friends, but Hermione held firmly that she simply could not, and to a certain point Alice understood her, as she herself also stemmed from a pureblood house, and that was all Hermione needed. She felt no need to elaborate in why she could not socialize with her own roommates and it seemed Alice accepted that and took her for what she was.

School had been good for a while now, as she hardly saw anything to neither Potter or Black after they had started targeting poor Severus more and more often, so when they both returned with full power she knew she should have foreseen it.

They were in the middle of a shared potions class, Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, she and Alice had created a perfect boils cure potion and gotten a whole ten points for their great teamwork before Slughorn had to hastily leave the classroom for something apparently urgent – the prefect that had come to retrieve him had said something about a venomous plant biting a student before they both disappeared out the door, leaving behind the soon to be war zone of a class room.

Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were not notorious for being the best of friends, and that for a very good reason, Hermione estimated it would be around four minutes' tops before some idiot boy from either class would trigger anger in the opposing group of people.

She however had not calculated on being a target from the get go.

She had been explaining some transfiguration homework to Alice when she heard the opprobrious laughter of one James Potter, alerting her and Alice of the very gooey, very green liquid that was about to be spilled on the two girls. Alice was fast and well gifted in athletics and easily sprung out of the way of the disgusting goo, she wanted to be a quidditch player when she grew up so she used a lot of time exercising, Hermione was not as lucky though with her reflexes weakened especially with her very irregular sleeping schedule and weak body – she did not have a chance and so the next thing Hermione knew she was doused in the green gooey mystery liquid. She felt it slide down her hair, and saw it stain her otherwise pale skin and slowly rage built up. Alice was clumsily trying to wipe away the disgusting liquid covering her unlucky friend, but it was to no help, the sticky green goo would not budge, whatever it was it was persistent as hippogriff.

A large frown spread on her face and she shook with anger, of course Potter had not had it in him to leave her alone for a darned week. She had been an idiot to think otherwise, the glare she sent his way seemed to do nothing but amuse the great prat though.

"Oh, get a sense of humour, Malfoy." He grinned, Pettigrew and Black laughing alongside him.

Black smirked at her, "Green is definitely her colour, James," he commented, triggering another orbit of laughter from dark haired, spectacled boy.

Hermione was beyond furious, for the longest time she had taken whatever James Potter had thrown at her, hoping that he would come to his senses and see that he was in the wrong, but of course this had been optimistically ignorant on her part and she now realized that if she wanted at least a tad of respect out of the prat she had to retaliate. _Now_.

So with Alice as her good conscience in the background silently asking her if she thought it was a good idea to really curse the boys, (to which she responded "It's not a good idea, it's a bloody brilliant one,") Hermione pulled out her wand and aimed it at the other boy, and with a whispered snare the boy was send flying into the potions cabinet – she heard his breath leave him as his glasses fell to the floor and snapped in two. When Black tried to defend his friend by returning the favour, shooting out a disarming spell at Hermione to which she blocked and favoured by aiming the same spell at Black as she had on Potter.

It was very satisfying to see Sirius Black joining Potter on the floor, but Hermione was not entirely done yet, "Do you wish to join them?" She asked Pettigrew in a strained voice, her wand on him until he smartly shook his head 'no'.

She knew that the destruction would cost her at good deal of points and at least a detention or two, if Slughorn discovered the origin behind it being her that is, but it was more than worth it when several potions mixed together and flooded down on James Potter in an almost permanent rainbow waterfall, before making way to Blacks person, making both the Slytherin's (especially Severus who had quite a deal of trouble dealing with Potter and Black) and Gryffindor's laugh at the boys who could do nothing but fume at her angrily, even Lily Evans the fighter of justice gave a slight smile at the expanse of them.

They were indeed a pathetic sight, lying on the ground all multi-coloured and shocked like that, Hermione's face turned into the vile smirk her brother so often before her bore, "Who needs a sense of humour when they've got your ugly mug to laugh at, Potter."

Hermione was not sure who looked more startled, Potter or his cronies. What she did know was that she lived for the expression of absolute shock on Blacks' face, served them absolutely right for bullying her for all this time, prats.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"A-Are sure this is going to work James? What if something goes wrong…" A shaky whisper sounded, the wood squeaking underneath the weight of small feet as Peter also entered the shed, leaving his post as guard for a short while to watch as the two inside worked on the broom.

James swatted him away, a focused frown on his face, "Not now Pete, I'm trying to concentrate," he said, followed by quiet words that were easily recognized as a slightly advanced work of charms some upper years had taught them earlier that month.

Sirius looked up at James uncomfortable as the whispers continued, "Maybe Pete is right, it does seem a little risky, James..." he said, lowering his wand slightly from where it was pointed, a Lumos on it for James disposal to see his handiwork. "I mean, she could get really hurt… right?" Normally they did not go this far in their pranks, but this was the first time she had really evened the score, to the point where it had hurt their prides – especially James'.

James looked up at him, his face in a scowl obviously upset that his friend would even suggest such a thing, "And let her get away with what she did today in class? I think not. Besides, it won't hurt her – just scare her a little, what's the worst that can happen?" James grinned at his friends, "anyways, I'm done, let's get outta here before Filch makes his second round – that weird kitten of his seem to be able to sniff us out, almost makes me think it's half kneezel or something."

 _What's the worst that can happen?_ – Somehow those words kept looming over Sirius' head the rest of the night, running in his mind even when they returned to their dorm much later than even the prefects were out and patrolling, they continued echoing in his mind the entire night, hindering him from getting even a wink of sleep. So while Peter, Remus and James snored soundly Sirius turned.

He had a bad feeling about this prank.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hermione Malfoy had never appreciated brooms the way her father and brother did, nor would she probably ever willingly chose it as a mean of transportation. It seemed a rather silly and timewasting way of traveling, not to mention dangerous, and why use it when things like the floo network could get you places faster and safer?

She shook her head as Professor Tremlett continued explaining how to call a broom to oneself, and followed his example as one of the first people to do so, receiving a raised brow from Alice who she had earlier mentioned her hate of brooms to, "Just because the prospect of flying through the air on one scares me, it doesn't mean I haven't been taught how to call one or mount one before." She whispered at her.

Alice gave a grin at her friend and quickly called her own broom to her, "these brooms are shite quality…" she commented in a voice that probably was not meant for anyone but Hermione to hear. "…Can't wait for actually flying on them though, it'll be fun."

Hermione cringed sharply. "Not really my definition of fun, if you know what I mean." She mumbled as Proffesor Tremlett asked them to line up, respective brooms in hand, readying them for a short fly.

Hermione stared only slightly horrified as McDonald took off on her broom, and breathed a relieved sigh with the girl when she landed safely.

"Mione, you're looking a tad white, you okay?"

Hermione gave a forced smile, her face white as snow, "My father took me up on a broom once, hated it with every core of my magical existence... didn't help that the broom failed us two feet in the air and broke my ankle in the rough landing."

The other blonde gave her a sympathetic look, "Maybe if you tried a more trained flier? A better broom?" She suggested in a try to calm her friend.

Hermione exhaled in a snort, "My father's an ex-member of the national quidditch team, Alice. I'm pretty sure he knows how to handle a broom properly… and the course of the broom failure was because someone trifled with it…" Hermione had always had terrible luck with brooms, she could do the basics but as soon as she got off the ground she felt so out of her element, flying did not come natural to her at all, like it had her father and brother.

"Oh,"

It was an odd thought, but something about flying had always seemed unnatural to Hermione, like it should not be possible. A silly thought considering the fact that she was a witch, everything around her literally breathed magic.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and at Alice's curious and slightly startled expression was not as surprised to see Potter behind her as she maybe should have been, "What do you want?" She asked courtly, des less she had to do with him the better.

Black looked at loss for words but still answered her on behalf on his friends, "We just overheard your conversation with MacMillian and thought–"

Hermione narrowed her eyes already there, "What? That you'd come make fun of me? _Oooh, Malfoy is scared of flying_!" the last part in a mock Sirius Black voice.

Black looked taken aback, "No, I mean, I wanted to give you some advice!"

"No thanks, Black." She said quickly her voice like frost.

Potter glared at her, "What's your problem, Malfoy?" He demanded looking more than a little pissed.

Hermione responded to his glare with one of her own, "You are my problem Potter. For once, could you just bloody leave me alone." She growled sourly.

Alice looked at the two boys, her face in a supportive frown, "Please leave," she added.

Potter looked angry and taken aback at first, "Fine!" He snapped, turning at once and leaving.

"But James!" Black called after him, a weird panic to his voice that she had not heard him use before, "What about-"

"Let her deal with it herself!" she heard the spectacled boy snap back at his friend.

She watched Black with a curious gaze, what were the two up to? They never under any circumstances approached her unless it was for something usually resulting in her ending in the hospital wing or detention. Black surprised her with a troubled look, before he also turned and made his escape from her side.

Alice looked towards the two blankly for a moment, "…What was all that about?"

"No idea," was Hermione's honest reply.

"Malfoy, you're up next." Professor Tremlett said, looking up from his parchment, noting a few things down with the magically floating quill.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Hermione suddenly remembered her fear of flying and heights.

Alice looked nervous but said encouragingly, "I'm sure you'll do brilliantly, just like always, right?" The smile that followed dulled Hermione's nerves, and she ascended her broom ready to at least try her best at the short distance. "Good luck!"

Hermione wanted to believe in her friend's optimism, she really did, but the moment she let her eyes glance toward the broom between her legs she knew this would not end up in her favour, she would find a way to mess it up. She always did when it revolved flying. "Malfoy," the professor called slightly annoyed at the delay she had taken.

"Sorry, sir." Hermione apologized quickly, before kicking off in proper fashion.

The start went well and Hermione thought she might actually take to flying, slightly odd as it was, it was not as unpleasant as she had remembered it to be. She should not have been so prejudiced against it just because of one fall – The moment that thought struck her mind, the broom started faltering beneath her, taking weird turns in the air that frightened the girl horribly. "Oh no," Hermione moaned terrified.

 _She was going to die._

Her broom was acting up like she had never seen one do before and she was scared beyond imagination.

 _And oh Merlin, she was going to bloody die on this bloody broom. Oh Merlin. Oh no. Oh no._

 _"Miss Malfoy!"_ the professor called in a strained voice, sounding slightly like her mother had once Hermione had attempted to climb the tallest tree in the manor garden. Mrs. Malfoy had nearly had a heart attack and Hermione had received an earful the length of a quidditch field, and then a class on proper etiquette for young ladies such as herself – as tree climbing was unladylike and terribly dangerous, her mother had lectured her.

She tried to call back to the teacher that she could not stop the broom, and that she had lost all control whatsoever of it, but she could not will herself to stop screaming at the constantly increasing speed and her slowly losing grip. When the broom started bumping again, still at high speed, towards a tree a little further away Hermione was convinced she was going to die.

" _Prohibere!_ " she heard professor Tremlett yell above the concerned talk from amongst the student body. "Hang on Miss Malfoy, I'll be right there!"

Unfortunately, that only stopped the broom from speeding, not the shaky and wide movements that was currently throwing the young girl off. Hermione realized then, between her fear and screams that a broom would never act this way on its own. It had to have been sabotaged by someone, and though it could very likely have been a coincidence that she had gotten this specific broom, something told her it was meant for her.

She did not get much more time to think about it because the broom lost gratitude rapidly, and none of the many spells their professor fired at it seemed to affect it in the least.

She did not know if she passed out on the way towards the ground or if it happened on impact, but she was knocked unconscious and when she woke it was to the face of the professor looming above her and Alice sitting nearby, it was very obvious that the girl had been crying. Hermione's left arm felt like it was on ice and her head hurt, but the feeling was blurrier than she felt it should be and everything felt somewhat foggy.

As soon as Alice registered the light eyes of her friend she sprang to life, "Hermione!" She called, before the professor politely swatted her away to look over his student.

"Miss Malfoy," he said in a strained voice, "where does it hurt?" she could hear the buzzing from the other students, if they were still here she had not been out for very long she concluded.

"My head," she said honestly, to which the professor gave a deep frown, "don't move a muscle, is that clear Malfoy? I sent Lupin to fetch Madam Pomfrey, she'll be here in a snap."

Hermione would have liked to respond with a nod, but as she could not, "Okay, professor," her voice was groggy and she was feeling tired and told the professor as much.

"Under no circumstances are you to fall asleep. MacMillian, entertain the girl, make sure she doesn't close her eyes under any circumstances." He ordered before examined a piece of the broom curiously, obviously checking for any flaws that would have led to the accident.

Alice nodded fiercely, "Y-Yes, Professor!" she responded before turning her attention to Hermione, "Oh dear merlin, you had me so worried! What in Merlin's beard happened up there?"

Hermione gave a weak smile, "I think I should be asking that question, one minute the broom is all nice and cooperative then the next second, here I am." She explained, giving a shrug only to receive a sharp look from Professor Trempett.

She felt a sticky liquid slide down across her left eye, Alice went so white and so quiet that Hermione almost expected her to pass out any second.

Professor Trempett put a supportive hand on the girl's shoulder, "M-M-Mione you're bleeding!" She exclaimed horrified, in a voice loud enough to go above the buzz of even the other students, effectively shutting them up.

"Probably Miss Malfoy's least worry at the moment," Trempett gave her classmates a quick look, then a thoughtful one, before he uttered, "Okay everyone, that's it for today, go back to your common rooms. I'll see you for our second flying lesson,"

Trempett watched the two girls and gave a sigh, "I think you might have broken a couple of bones in that nasty fall, Miss Malfoy, of course it's nothing Madam Pomfrey cannot fix –"

"Someone hexed my broom." Hermione interrupted, her voice a little slurred.

Trumpett's expression hardened, "You're sure in your accusation here Miss Malfoy?"

Alice nodded, "No ordinary broom flies like, like… like _that_."

The professor gave them a thoughtful look, "Any idea as to who might do something like that?"

Hermione suddenly recalled the strange incident with Potter and Black shortly before her flight, perhaps they had hexed her broom then, while she and Alice were distracted by their presence? As if Alice read her mind she responded, "Yes, a very good one, too bad we don't have any evidence." She ended sadly.

The professor gave an angry scowl, "Hexing a broom in my lesson… I'll make sure to find the culprit, Miss Malfoy, mark my words. I do not take kindly to bullying, nor does the headmaster, I assure you."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"…I t-think we should lay off Malfoy for a little while, James…"

"But–"

"Pete's right, James. Let's leave her alone, I think you've done enough."

"… _Fine._ "

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

It was that night when she laid in the hospital wing, a little fuggy on different potions Madam Pomfrey had forced her to drink, that Hermione thought to herself that she would never under any given circumstances touch a broom again, it did not matter that she still had a few flying lessons to attend, she would find a way to get out of them. Definitely.

The injuries caused by her crash had resulted in Hermione having to at least spend another day in bed, her broken bones – she had had two, her left arm and left shin, had already been healed by Madam Pomfrey, it was an 'easy fix' she had said. She had also healed the place where her broom had splintered and cut her in a wide line atop of her face, causing the bleeding that had Alice so vividly scared earlier.

What Madam Pomfrey could not heal as easily however, was Hermione's concussion that she had acquired in the fall, her head had apparently smacked against the ground, and though she had not been as far above the ground as some of her classmates she had still been far enough off to cause herself some damage, evidently. Slughorn had apparently specially made the potions Hermione had gotten earlier, according to Madam Pomfrey who said he had been out of himself when he had heard one of his favourite students were currently in the hospital wing.

The time was nearing two a clock, a time where all and any students should long gone have been into bed, teachers and prefects alike, when precise, elegant footsteps could be heard echoing through the hallway, footsteps that Hermione could recognize anywhere were getting closer and closer until they stopped and the door to the hospital wing was opened.

The familiar face that came to sight was one that inflicted conflicting emotions in the heart of Hermione.

"Hermione," he greeted courtly, not at all like one would acknowledge a family member, but maybe an acquaintance, his face was however not the same emotionless mask she had seen it to be at the sorting – there was an emotion in his eyes that Hermione had missed for quite a while.

"Lucius." She answered softly, her voice still oddly soft and blurry to her own ears from the potions, "how have you been, brother?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

James was almost too frightened to be angry when the third year Slytherin punched Sirius in the mouth just as he had him only moments prior, "I told you to leave my fiancée bloody alone, and I asked you so fucking nicely." James could see Sirius swallow heavily, the blood from his nose covering the hand of the third year who had been angry enough to result to physical violence.

"W-We understand," Sirius snarled through his teeth only to get yet another punch.

"Don't use that fucking tone with me Black, I don't think you understand who you're speaking with. This is the last bloody warning, next time you touch her I'm breaking your fucking arms, that clear?"

When neither of the boys spoke he grinned in a twisted way that made James sure that he was absolutely insane before he reverted back to the so polite and nice boy the majority of the school knew him to be. "Good, I sure hope to see you around, lads."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I can't believe the support you guys have given me! Almost 200 follows, and so many amazing possitive reviews, I honestly live for them. They keep me going on my story, and you have no idea how much your support mean to me, you guys are the best THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary** : The timeline changes drastically with the birth of one Hermione Edolié Malfoy. Timetravel/Maruaders Era.

* * *

 **The Future Isn't Set in Stone**

 **Chapter 8.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _How did you get it."_

 _Red lights?_ No, _a_ red light. She remembers pain and shifts violently, shoving her pillow to the floor as she does so.

" – _You and your little friends-"_

Pain, more pain, she grimaces in her sleep and tosses her covers as she turns once again.

" _Crucio!"_

The red lights – she screams, the silencing spell around her bed coming to very good use. It is the first spell she has mastered at Hogwarts, and with good reason.

" _AVEDA KADAVRE!"_ Followed by the matching green light that she unfortunately is getting far too used to see.

The whimpers follow an echo of _"REDUCTO!"_ and ringing in her ears is the loud yell of _"EXPULSO!"_ She cries before the explosion happened, and after, she does not know why.

She startles awake, bend over before she even fully realizes it was just a dream, arms reassuringly around herself – she is a shivering mess and dead tired. She feels sick, and she dry heaves a few times before she empties last night's dinner all over her bed. Disgusting, but nothing new, really.

Carefully hopping off her bed, she notes that none of her two roommates are awake yet. Through the window, she can see the darkness of the early morning – the crescent moon (which is still up) lightening up the room just enough for her to be able to find her Mary-Janes without using a Lumos spell.

Her silk night gown is drenched in sweat and sick, but she is too tired to actually bother changing it, instead she merely slings one of her robes around her small body and quietly leaves the room. The clock on the wall in the common room says four, which means she has had almost three hours of sleep, marking the best night's sleep of that week.

Hermione decides a walk around the grounds is the best way to calm her beating heart before breakfast. The air is cool, and she has expected it to be so. December has arrived after all, and though it has not snowed yet, the air is still cool enough for her to be able to see her own breath – she clutches the warm fabric wrapped around her, the sweat on her body is starting to cool down, but she is still running a bit of a fever and is not feeling the least bit cold.

A little house Hermione could not admit to having noticed it before, near the forbidden forest, catches her eye. Out of the chimney comes thick smoke, whoever lives there clearly has their fireplace well lit. She takes a few steps towards it, she has always been a little too curious for her own good.

The hut is much larger than she has expected it to be up close, especially the door – a troll could probably enter without any issue or difficulty.

A startling shriek from the forbidden forest has her turn her back on the hut though, she has never seen or heard an animal making such a sound before in her short life. Intriguing, really.

The horse looking animal staring back at her is equally terrifying and beautiful – it is skeleton-like with big beady eyes, like a mixture between a bat and a horse. The creature's eyes look sad to her, but when it stares at her she does not feel anything but amazement. It steps towards her and likewise she steps towards it – _"What in th' name o' Merlin d'ya' think ya' doin' lass!"_

She almost screams when a large hand settles on her shoulder. Almost.

She is dragged backwards a few feet, just far enough to be entirely out of the forbidden forest that she has not realized she has entered, before now. Face to face with the gamekeeper that had escorted them to the castle when they had just gotten off the train, Hermione realizes her mistake, "I-I'm sorry, I was just –"

Hermione honestly does not expect his eyes to soften at her, or for him to pull off his wool coat and place it on her shoulders. "What ye' doin' out here at this time? Ya' hardly wearin' anything, must be freezin'," his comment is gentle, his eyes at her naked feet in the Mary Janes. Her cloak is slightly open, she realizes he can clearly see her dirtied night gown and bare legs, and flushes in embarrassment.

She does not know what she is expecting, but when he settles a large comforting hand on her head and leads her towards his hut she knows that is not it. " – Let's getcha inside me hut and get a cuppa inside ay ye'." He says, and leads her away from the forest and the oddly mesmerizing creature. She realizes belatedly that the creature probably has been gone for a while now.

When breakfast rolls around she has spent the better part of the morning with Hagrid, who not only turns out to be an excellent conversation partner, but also a very gentle soul and kind person. Hermione does not leave until he has promised that she can come visit again any time.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Despite the morning she has had, Hermione is still earlier to arrive at the breakfast table than Alice. Hermione and Alice usually sit near the door of the great hall, partly because there is more space there, partly because that is the furthest Hermione can get from Potter and his gang (the older students have a tendency to claim the tables closer to the professors table, for some reason.)

The first thing Hermione notices when she takes her seat, reaching for a bagel, is that Remus Lupin has joined Potter and his lot. When had that happened?

"Lupin, huh? Didn't expect them to become mates, he's pretty quiet." Hermione does not jump when Alice suddenly appears at her side, back thrown on the bench by her side, and a jam sandwich halfway down her throat.

Hermione's eyes does not leave the group as she answers, she does not know how she feels about this yet, "He seemed like such a decent person too – he was my partner in potions once, that day you were sick." She elaborates, memories of his kindness and smarts surfacing. He seemed to be a decent person, if a bit shy, and once they actually got to talking they had held quite a good conversation. She probably would not ever have befriended him anyway though, Evan had told her he was a half blood.

They have not sought her out for quite awhile now, and Hermione does not if it is because they are planning something (probably) or if they have given up on bothering her since the broom incident (unlikely) – she has not stooped to think there might be a third and more logical option. Has Remus Lupin distracted the group enough to keep them off her tail, or has his influence simply changed the groups focus point? Either way Hermione is happy to be rid of them.

"They seem to get on rather well, don't know what happened but he was just a part of the group one day," Alice takes another bite of her sandwich as she shrugs, "say what you will about Potter and his lot, at least they treat him well,"

Hermione decides to not respond to Alice's statement, she does not want to admit it, but she agrees. They do treat him well.

Sensing the quiet uproar inside Hermione, Alice smiles reassuringly, "Wanna go visit the library before class?" She suggests lightly, Alice is not much of a bookworm, and the library is not a place she spends much time on her own, but when with Hermione she finds herself suggesting the place more often than not.

Hermione appreciates this about Alice, and at the suggestion the frown that was masking her pretty features clean off disappears, instead is that radiant smile that only Alice seems to be able to generate. "Do you need any help with the next potions essay?" She asks, standing from her seat, it is phrased as a question, but she already knows what Alice is going to answer.

The groan is followed by Alice swinging her bag over her shoulder as she stands, "Yes, please, Slughorn is killing me, and we're only half-way through the bloody ye- _Oomf_!" Suddenly Alice is on the floor, next to a displeased Dorcas Meadowes.

"You've got the sight of a blind-worm, Alice, I mean, could it hurt you to watch where you bloody walk?" Hermione knows Alice's relationship with Meadowes has been strained at best, lately, but she does not expect the other girl to be this nasty to her friend.

Hermione helps the small blonde off the floor, accessing the damage the other girl has sustained before turning to glare at Meadowes. Though Alice is injury free, she knows when her best friend is hurting, "No reason to be so rude," she chides, her voice like ice. She has never really liked Meadowes, nor seen what Alice saw in the girl.

The facial expression on the brunette changes into a sneer, but Hermione regrets none of what she has said, "I won't take etiquette lessons from people like you, Malfoy." The way Meadowes stretches her last name does not pass Hermione by. Why does the girl always have to bring in her family like this?

Alice is at her side in seconds, ready on the defense, "And what is that supposed to mean, Dorcas?"

When Dorcas frowns deeper, Hermione is not sure if it is based upon her feelings for her, or if it is because Alice is defending her, "Exactly what I said," the haughty look on her face is one Alice cannot admit recognizing on the girl she has been friends with for years, "we all know her family isn't exactly known for being the nicest of people, right?"

The meaning behind her sentence is obvious, and when Alice catches the hurt look on Hermione's face, she is not annoyed or bothered by Dorcas anymore. She is downright furious.

Lily, who no one has noticed until now, chooses that moment to try and intervene. Thinking Alice might be the easier of the two to talk down, she turns to the petite blonde, "Alice, you're taking this far too personal…" Her intentions are the best, but they only seem to set Alice even more ablaze.

" _You're taking her side?_ " Alice demands, shock and anger becoming more and more evident on her face.

Lily freezes, not expecting this. "N-No! There are no _sides_ , Alice! Just calm down, _both of you._ "

Hermione feels like she should step in, so she does, "Don't poke your nose in what doesn't concern you, Evans. We're well in our rights to be upset with Meadowes, her behavior is horrendous, and her manners are poor and lacking." Hermione turns her glare towards the other girl, "It's a good thing you don't want those etiquette lessons, I'm sure you wouldn't be able to learn even the basics of manners."

Lily does not seem to know what to reply, she flushes when she realizes that Hermione might be right in her call to call out Dorcas on her earlier behavior, even the insult was not uncalled for.

Dorcas angers, "You obviously didn't hit your head hard enough in that broom fall, if you're well enough to be a bother _already_ , Malfoy," Dorcas feels a mixture of satisfaction and guilt when the words leaves her mouth. She is angry, and the feeling of getting even with Malfoy is far more pleasant than she would have imagined, but the feeling of Alice's sharp, light eyes on her weighs down – The expression of utter disgust on her face makes her consider if it was worth it.

Alice slaps her across the face, and Dorcas is not sure whether she should have seen it coming or not.

Silence ensures in the nearbu vicinity at the table, both Fiana and Mary are staring wide eyes at the four of them, mouth agap. No one has really seen Alice angry that year, unless the sharp annoyance she displayed with Dorcas at the start of the year counts.

Lily openly gaps before turning shocked towards Alice, "There's no reason to make this physical!" She exclaims, disappointment and anger evident in her voice. The levels of it causes more eyes to turn their way, and she knows they are lucky that the teachers are too far away to really notice any of the commotion in the regular breakfast noise, and that the prefects are too wound up in their own business to take notice of the first years.

Alice frown, "You're picking her side Lily, there's no denying it! Didn't you hear that disgusting pile of rubbish she just spewed? Or has her shrill voice made you deaf?"

Lily's diplomatic smile drops, "I'm not picking a side, for merlin's sake Alice. Calm down and think this through rationally, Dorcas haven't really done anything wrong."

Before Alice can comment on Lily's unreasonable claims, Dorcas ruins everything by interrupting, "Of course she's taking my side! Do you know what sort of monster your _best mate_ is? Have you met her parents? Or even her brother? The entire family is terrible!"

Alice has a boundary, a place where the timid girl would not take anymore shite from anyone, not even her so-called friends. Hermione has speculated about where it lay since she met the girl, but it seems that none of the other girls have even considered Alice snapping a possibility – maybe that is why their faces look so priceless when sweet little Alice verbally slaps Meadowes across the face.

"I'd shut my trap if I was you, _Meadowes,_ " Alice practically spits out, the use of her last name has Dorcas visibly flinch, "You're as crass and rude as they come, don't come insulting my friend and her family because you're jealous of her life."

"…Alice, don't you think that was a bit much?" Lily tries out gently, putting her hand on Alice's shoulder.

Alice shakes the redhead off of her, much to Hermione's surprise, " _Don't_ touch me," Lily's eyes fill with hurt, "Dorcas has been nothing but an absolute cow to Hermione," Alice's gaze turns towards the frozen brunette, "Apologize to Hermione. _Now_."

Hermione who has stayed mostly quiet through this spat between friends puts a reassuring hand on Alice's shoulder, unlike Lily she is not shrugged off, and this stings in the heart of the redhaired girl, "…Thank you,"

When Alice takes Hermione's hand in her own, squezzing it just tight enough for it not to hurt her, and says, "Anytime," Hermione almost cries. Almost. The soft gaze of affection is warmer than anything Hermione has ever received from even her own mother. "Apologize to my friend, Meadowes."

Dorcas eyes darts from the almost disgusted look on Alice's face to the two girls joined hands, and something inside her snaps, "But _Alice_ -!"

Alice's eyes turn cold at Dorcas, "If you won't apologize, then we have nothing more to talk about." She pulls Hermione along, throwing Lily and Dorcas a dirty look on the way out of the great hall, "We're leaving, 'Mione!"

Back stands a shocked and saddened Dorcas, with Lily trying to calm down her shivering frame. Beyond angry and hurt, the girl looks like she is about to break out crying. In less than half a year Hermione Malfoy has not just gained Alice's friendship _and_ trust, which is a feat in itself, she has also completely turned the timid and sweet girl Dorcas knew against her.

Dorcas feels tears gather in the corner of her eyes, "I hate that stupid bint," she discloses to Lily who looks surprised at her use of language.

"I-I'm sure Alice didn't mean any of it, Dorcas…" she speaks softly.

Dorcas turns her angry eyes towards Lily, "Of course she didn't mean it, Lily! Malfoy _made_ her say those things …I'm sure of it," if Lily disagrees she does not say so.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

A little further down the table a certain bespectacled boy has stopped his fork midbite of his eggs, his eyes narrow at the door the girls have left through. He might have promised not to do anything to the girl again, but that did not mean he could not keep a watchful eye on her suspicious movements. He knew she was as crooked as her father – He only needed her to step a little further out of line, so that he could prove the others wrong, once and for all.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

I'm so _so_ sorry for the long wait. I've had quite the writers block on this scene, and I wanted to be happy with it before I published it. With that said, the next update should fall much much sooner - I will be ending high school on Tuesday, and summer break is soon. I hope to get a few more chapters out during vacation. I hope you enjoyed, feel free to review: it pleases me so much, and inspires me to do my utmost to keep publishing these chapters.

I got quite a lot of lovely reviews since my last chapter, and I'm very thankful for them. Especially thanks to all the non-native English speakers who read my story, and even though they either have troubles with the language or cannot even write it leave me a review. You guys are awesome, thank you for your support.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** The timeline changes drastically with the birth of one Hermione Edolié Malfoy. Timetravel/Maruaders Era.

* * *

 **The Future Isn't Set in Stone**

 **Chapter 9.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

They were sitting by the almost empty dinner table, food had long since been served and they were finished eating, well, Hermione was. Alice was still stuffing her mouth with delicious ham and mashed potato. She and Alice had decided to walk around the grounds before dinner to acquire some air and piece, and had as a result come late to dinner. By then the rest of the Gryffindor table consisted of only a few sixth years, the prefects and their friends it seemed, Potter and his lot, all seated around a grand piece of parchment (probably plotting something by the looks of it,) and a few fourth years that seemed to be playing wizarding chest.

A brown envelope was dropped on the table in front of her, her immediate reaction upon seeing the wax seal, was to look around for her father's owl, instead all she found was her sighing brother, towering over her. At the spiteful look he gave her, she puts her book down, taking the envelope in hand.

"Lucius," she greeted briefly, not meeting his eyes in fear that the paper in her hand would disappear if she looked away. Her father had finally written her.

"Father asked that I deliver this to you," Lucius seemed less than enthusiastic about approaching her table, he was a very proud person, but if their father had asked him he would not have been able to deny him. "It doesn't particularly interest me to assume the role of an owl," the underlying threat of 'don't make it happen again' rung silently in the air as Lucius quickly retreated to the slytherin table.

"Ain't he a ball of sunshine today," Alice commented ironically putting her cutlery down, finally satisfied it seemed. "What'd he give you?" genuine curiosity shining from her blue orbs, as she curved into Hermione's personal space to get a good look at the brown paper.

Hermione's eyes hadn't strayed from the Malfoy crest that was indented in the wax seal, "...A letter from father," she replied absentmindedly, nerves on edge, and with a tap from her wand the envelope opened. A letter opener would never have created such a perfectly straight cut.

Hermione carefully tugged the brown parchment out of the expensive paper, as Alice whistled.

"Neat," she commented at the use of spell. Hermione hummed in response, much too distracted by the letter to really pay her friend any mind.

Light blue eyes swiftly flew back and forth as she took in every letter, word and sentense. Alice could feel - and see - Hermione tense as she read, "What is it?" Hermione let out a small sigh of relief, and she decided it could not be all bad, "what'd he want?"

"I'm invited home for yuletide." The way she clung to the paper was more telling of her emotions than anything else, "father says my grades are adequate," Alice frowned at the choice of words, "he also informed me that mother would be taking me out for tea ...with the ladies of the society club."

Alice grimaced, "Well, at least you get to spend some time with her," she offered.

Hermione shrugged, "I suppose so, even though this is probably more my initiation into society, before my engagement, than anything else."

" _Already_?" Alice's voice of shock rung through the almost empty hall, but still managed to turn a few heads.

"Mhhm," It had not slipped her mind how suspicious her mother's few, brief letters had been. Hermione knew that she was up to something, and she had a very accurate guess of what it was. _Marriage_.

Hermione had been encouraged to make acquaintances amongst the other pure blooded students, especially those of the opposite sex, but now her mother held almost some sort of radio silence upon the matter. This could mean one of two things, that her mother trusted her to make her own decisions in the future (a laughable thought, really,) and two, that she had already found her a betrothed, or at least someone with potential, (very likely.)

The question only stood now, who? Hermione was a very opinionated girl, but she knew she stood no chance at choosing her own fiance. It was a dream that was by now far forgotten - she had to pick and choose her battles, and this was one she knew she would not win. At the moment she held no particular interest in boys, but that did not mean she was not going to be interested in her future marriage partner.

She did not realise that she had been zoning out until Alice spoke, "'Mione? What's wrong?"

Hermione shoved the nervous feelings away, she would deal with her mother and the possible engagement later - there was no reason to worry in advance.

"It's nothing."

For some reason it did not look like Alice believed her even a tiny bit.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

She sits up suddenly, clutching her aching chest through the thin silk of her nightgown. She is drenched in sweat again, this cannot go on. Someone is bound to notice eventually. A mixture of annoyance and pain has her throwing her sheets and everything in them to the floor as she gets up, it is still very early morning. At first the sound of the loud thump as her newest fascination hits the floor has her flinching. But she soon finds that she does not care much for the book, nor her dorm mates. She can acquire a new one, and does she really care if she woke either of them and ruined their sleep?

No.

Not after what they pulled at dinner that other time, she has decided they are not worth her, nor Alice's, time.

She runs a hand through drenched platinum locks, and with the help of a scourgify and change of clothes she is decent. Everyone would be none the wiser. She considers briefly if she should go visit Hagrid, but decides against it. A weird feeling in the pit of her stomach has her out of the common room and into the hallways, before she even registers she is standing at the seventh floor corridor.

The walls look like they do all over the castle, there is really nothing special about them, except there is. There is something odd about that wall, very very odd, but she cannot place it.

She feels like it is lacking something, perhaps a door?

She paces between one end of the hallway two times, there is something very familiar about it - she wished she knew what she was looking for.

She slowly realizes that she should not be here, out of bed, at this time in the morning. If Peeves or that weird squib found her she would be in deep trouble, she would rather avoid having the privilege of returning home revoked.

The best idea is to leave, so she does.

At least she intended to, she stops her pacing and her thought process when her eyes fall upon the wall again.

It is not empty anymore.

"That door was most assuredly not there before," she whispers confused, "...or was it?"

Sleep illusions were not unheard off, nor something she had not experienced, maybe she is simply day dreaming?

She places a hand on the door, it is really quite pretty, beautiful carvings and an elegant design. Exactly what she thought a secret door in the magical castle of Hogwarts would look like.

The door slides open with a loud groan from the hatches, Hermione has to cover her ears. That was very loud.

"STUDENT OUT OF BED! STUDENT OUT OF BED!"

Peeves had heard her - she had met the peculiar ghost one day in the dining hall. She did not dislike him, but she did not like him either. A troublemaker was what he was.

This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. Opening the mystical door, quickly shutting it behind her, she wishes with all that she can that neither Peeves or that awful squib finds her. If they do she will be in immense trouble, it would be her own fault, but it would still be preferable to not get caught.

She stands pressed against the wooden door - eyes shut, breath ragged - for ten entire minutes before she realises that the danger has passed. The door has concealed her presence it seems, so she finally allows herself to take in the surroundings.

She is in a big mess. Not just figuratively.

The entire room, which stretches further than the eye can see, is full of rubbish.

She wonders through it quizzically.

Quills, books, furniture, treasure and trash of all kinds - what exactly is this room? Interesting for sure, but confounding as well. She wonders briefly if she is the only one who knows of it. She has not heard of it from her brother or any other students, but perhaps Headmaster Dumbledore knows of it?

Her guess is as good as any.

Something tugs in her chest, and she turns and her eyes land on an old tiara. Examining the silver and blue with experienced eyes she frowns. She knows jewelry, she owns her fair share after all, and this is quality. What was it doing here? Curiosity gets the better of her as she picks it up.

She feels like a lightning strikes her.

All is seen in negative.

Dark and light in contrast.

Blue, back, white.

She drops the tiara in shock, or pain. Maybe both.

Hunched over she dry heaves, what sort of evil was that? She shakes and her head hurts from lack of oxygen. She thinks she might be having an attack, but dismisses the thought when she minutes later catches her breath. Flat on her butt she gazes fearfully and the tiara, she scrambles from the floor and backs away before she decides to leave the wonder room.

She does not know when she started running, but she's more than exhausted and out of breath by the time she reaches the door to the common room.

The dark energy looms over her, and she can feel it following her even to the breakfast table.

She decides to never re-enter that room again. Not for all the knowledge and books that it holds - somethings are better left forgotten.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Remember last chapter, when I said I'd publish several chapters doing the summer break? Well... about that. I'm so sorry, despite saying that I've hardly got any chapter ready... I know where I wanna head with this story now, though. I won't promise a quick update this time, I think I've proven that I can't really promise anything. I'm by the way really sorry if the tenses I write in are weird... I'm sort of experimenting?

Anyway: you guys have been so amazing, all the kind reviews and the fave's and follow's really encouraged me to finish the chapter! I'm sorry that it's so short though, I just couldn't find any other way to end it without messing the start of the next chapter up. Thanks for waiting.


End file.
